¿Sentimientos encontrados?
by WiOvIx
Summary: Te odie antes de amarte y ahora, jamás podré estar a tu lado. Reencontrarte con el amor de tu vida no siempre es dulce. No sí te odia. Pesimo summary, lo siento .. intentare arreglarlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por su tiempo. Espero que mi historia sea de su agrado, he estado trabajando en ella por bastante tiempo.  
Sientanse libres de decir lo que en realidad piensan de ella, sea bueno o malo (:  
Todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos!

Antes de continuar, unas pequeñas notas:  
" - indican lo que el personaje dice.  
' - indican lo que el personaje piensa.  
{..} - los utilizo para marcar el cambio de una "escena" a otra.

* * *

'El ruido del silencio es lo único que me acompaña'. Fue el último pensamiento que rondo en su mente, pasó un dedo sobre el borde del vaso que reposaba en la mesa de al lado.  
Era el tercer whiskey de la noche. Quería o debía olvidar a cualquier costo. Olvidar que su destino decidió tomar otra ruta sin seguir la dirección decidida, haciéndolo sentir miserable e inútil.  
El vaso se levanto una vez más de la mesa y llegó hasta los labios de su poseedor. Seguido de ello, bajo a la mesa violentamente, tuvo suerte de no romperse.

Al fin se decidió, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la repisa frente a él con la que estuvo discutiendo la mitad de la noche, hasta quedar frente a frente. La batalla comenzó desde el segundo whiskey.  
Ahí estaba, acerco la mano al retrato que posaba en ella y con fuerza lo obligó a inclinarse para no verlo más. 'Asi esta mejor' –pensó.  
Volvió al sillón, tomó el whiskey una vez más mientras su mente recorría los pasillos de sus amargos recuerdos. Como quisiera que terminara de una buena vez. Se llevó el vaso a los labios hasta rozar el borde de éste, se quedó quieto unos segundos con la mirada bien puesta en el vacío. En un rápido y violento movimiento, arrojó el vaso contra la pared. Desapareció en mil pedazos.  
Se levantó de nuevo y abandonó la habitación en la que se encontraba. Cruzo la puerta, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Se preguntaba si debería seguir o regresar.

De un cajón saco un sobre con su nombre y como si su vida dependiera de ello, sacó la carta de su interior. Se quedó entre sus frías manos por unos segundos. 'No tiene caso' –pensó. La admiró por unos instantes como esperando que ella le dijera algo. Sin atreverse a leer una palabra, volvió a guardarla en el sobre y la dejó donde la encontró.  
Se pasó una mano por su oscura cabellera y un ahogado suspiro hizo eco en la habitación. Bajó al estudio una vez despejada su mente, tomó otro vaso y vertió un poco de whiskey en su interior. Llegó hasta su escritorio, dejó el vaso en él, jaló la silla que estaba al frente y se sentó a continuar con su vida. O al menos intentarlo.  
Abrió un fólder y comenzó a leer, hacia pequeñas pausas para tomar un poco de whiskey o escribir algo en las hojas. Continuo así por unas horas hasta que aquello de lo que tanto quería huir entraba de nuevo en su cabeza.  
Se quitó los anteojos y los dejo sobre el escritorio, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras su mano se posaba sobre su frente.

'Si tan solo no te hubieran apartado de mi lado' –pensó –'Pero es mejor así'. Se había estado repitiendo lo mismo los últimos días.

{..}  
Era una noche hermosa, la luna brillaba con gran intensidad. Arrancándola de sus ojos se levantó de las escaleras, empezaba a hacer frio.  
Tenía que descansar. Su madre le llamaba desde el interior de su casa.

Pasada la noche, dejó todos los papeles sobre el escritorio y subió a su habitación una vez más, solo que esta vez decidido a quedarse. Se deshizo de la corbata y a la vez que desabotonaba su camisa, miraba desafiante al cajón que contenía aquella carta. Había llegado esa mañana, y contenía un secreto que le hacia arder en coraje. Reemplazó sus pantalones por su pijama, dejó los anteojos sobre el buro al lado de la cama y apagó la pequeña lámpara. Una vez en la cama, se dispuso a dormir un poco. Dio una vuelta. Dio otra. Su cabeza seguía repitiendo frases de aquella carta, con su mayor esfuerzo los aparto de su mente y tras un largo rato consiguió quedarse dormido.

Un nuevo día estaba por comenzar, el sol empezaba a salir.  
La ventana de la habitación daba paso a sus cálidos rayos acariciando el tenue silencio de su interior, abrazando delicadamente cada centímetro a su disposición.  
Empezaba a entrar en contacto con el sensible llamado del día, se vio forzado a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con aquel que le impedía seguir lejos de su realidad.  
Lentamente fue incorporándose hasta que su cuerpo respondió. Se levantó y fue hasta el baño. Encendió la llave del agua y se despojo de su ropa. Entro en fusión con el agua, haciéndose uno solo mientras le envolvía el cuerpo con su tibio rose. Una vez terminado, se vistió, preparo sus cosas, tomó un poco de café y salió de la casa con rumbo a la vida.

{..}  
"Querida, es hora de levantarse"- decía una suave voz a su lado.  
Abrió lentamente los ojos intentando ignorar el saludo del sol en su habitación.  
"Buenos días"- volvió a decir la voz.  
Se volvió para encontrarse con ella y le sonrió, "Buenos días" –replico.  
"Tenemos bastantes cosas que hacer hoy, vale más que iniciemos temprano".  
Sabía lo que eso significaba, pasar horas enteras obligada a tomar decisiones que no estaba interesada en hacer. No tenía que hacerlo, pero lo haría.  
Forzando una sonrisa, aceptó.  
Se levantó y tomo un baño, se vistió y se encontró frente a su reflejo. Viéndose a los ojos, cepillo su larga cabellera. 'No deberías' –dijo la persona del otro lado del espejo. Le ignoro y continuo con lo que hacia.  
'Es un error' –volvió a decir. Cerró los ojos, terminó y dejó el cepillo reposar frente al espejo para después salir de la habitación.

Bajo a la cocina, comió un poco de pan y emprendió camino hacia el fin de la vida que conocía. Seria un largo y amargo día.  
"¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero, querida?" –pregunto una mujer a su lado.  
"Donde gustes, madre" – respondió mientras salían de la casa.

{..}  
"Estoy de acuerdo, impulsara el nuevo proyecto de la compañía" –decía un hombre calvo – "Estoy seguro que al jefe le encantara la idea".  
"Bien" – respondió otro.  
"Me agrada. Caballeros, un placer, espero resultados positivos. Ahora, vuelvan al trabajo" –dijo de nuevo el hombre calvo.

Abandonó la habitación y entró a su oficina. Todo seguía igual. Necesitaba que algo cambiara.  
Se sentó frente al escritorio y un ruido se escuchó detrás de la puerta.  
Ésta se abrió dando paso al causante de aquel sonido. Una vez adentro, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Ah, pero si era aquel hombre calvo de hace un instante.

"¿Que te pareció la idea de Scheng?" –preguntó el hombre.  
Observo la expresión de su rostro unos segundos, inclino un poco la silla hacia atrás y rió. Con una mirada fría y un tono seco en la voz le dijo -"No es eso a lo que vienes".  
El hombre rió y negó con la cabeza.  
"Entonces, dime"- comento desafiante.  
"Noté que estabas un tanto distante en la junta, generalmente eres tú el de las ideas brillantes. Siempre velando por el bienestar de la empresa"  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" –le interrumpió bruscamente.  
"¿Hay algo que te esta molestando?" –pregunto el otro con el mismo tono frio.  
"En absoluto" –respondió.  
"Perfecto" – sonrió –"Necesito tu completa atención en este proyecto. Sabes que es de suma importancia para tu padre. Y tú eres una de las herramientas esenciales" – dijo el hombre –"Por cierto, ¿No haz olvidado firmar los documentos que te mande el.."  
"Estarán en tu oficina mañana a primera hora" –respondió.

"Justo lo que quería escuchar" – dijo y se dió la vuelta, caminó hasta la puerta y añadió –"No lo olvides"-sonrió-"Primera hora" – terminó de decir y aquella sonrisa desapareció y él tras la puerta.  
'Como lo detesto' –dijo para si.  
El Sr. Yogane era un hombre .. 'es un estupido' –pensó.  
Bien, el Sr Yogane era el vicepresidente de la compañía, por lo tanto se veía en la forzosa necesidad de soportarlo. O al menos hasta que encontraran un reemplazo.  
Abrió un fólder y sin dejar de maldecir al Sr Yogane comenzó a firmar los papeles, uno seguido de otro y otro.

{..}  
"Me da la impresión de que algo te ocurre" – dijo dulcemente la mujer.  
Saliendo de su trance respondió –"No es nada, madre. Es solo que no pude dormir bien".  
"Debes estar nerviosa" – sonrió –"Yo también lo estuve, es normal".  
Fingió una sonrisa y continuo la travesía en compañía de su madre.  
'Ojala Sakura estuviera aquí, al menos haría el momento menos tenso' –pensó mientras veía como su madre admiraba todos los aparadores en el centro comercial.  
'Como me gustaría deshacerme de toda esta farsa, pero no tengo opción' –un aire de tristeza se apoderaba de ella, debía ser fuerte. Al menos el resto del día, no podía dejar que su madre la viese destrozada una vez más.

{..}  
Unos ojos esmeralda le veían con dulzura, se sentía el hombre más afortunado al haber encontrado semejante criatura. "No deberíamos" –dijo con su tierna voz, él la rodeo con sus brazos y clavó sus ojos ámbar en aquellas enormes y hermosas esmeraldas frente a el.  
Acercó sus labios a los suyos, hizo un suave roce y se alejo posándose frente a su oído. "No puedo evitarlo" le susurro. Se alejó y viéndola a los ojos de nuevo añadió –"Es demasiado para seguir manteniéndolo en secreto. Ya no puedo".  
"Tenemos que si queremos continuar con ésto"- dijo ella –"Jamás me perdonaría hacerle ésto a mi mejor amiga, pero" – el la interrumpió besándola. Tocó su cabello, envolviéndolo en sus dedos y llenándose de su dulce aroma.  
"Podemos hacer como en las historias de amor, fuguémonos"- decía él en tono burlón.  
Ella rió y dijo –"No seas infantil. Sabes que ésto terminará mal" – terminó en tono serio.  
"Si, pero" – paso una mano sobre el rostro de su amada y continuo –"no pensemos en eso ahora, hay que disfrutarlo". Dicho ésto, volvió a besarla.  
Era como estar en el cielo. "Te amo" le dijo en voz ronca tratando de no cortar el beso.  
Ella se separó bruscamente de él, lo vio a los ojos y le regaló su más linda sonrisa. Sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, pero le daba miedo salir lastimada. Sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos, le tomó de la cara al castaño y se atrevió a decirle "yo también".  
El sonrió, tomó su mano izquierda y la besó.

Habían sido amantes desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero nadie sabía. Nadie debía saber. Él estaba comprometido, pero el destino nos hace malas jugadas todo el tiempo.  
Debía encontrar la forma de estar por siempre junto a ella. De alguna u otra forma, lo estarían.  
"Shaoran" – su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos –"Tengo que irme" -.  
"Aún no" – dijo el, -"Quédate un poco más"-.  
"Lo siento, no puedo" – respondió –"Ya se me hizo tarde, te veo después" – le dio un rápido beso y salió.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue un largo día, lo que parecía que jamás terminaría al fin lo hizo. No tendría que soportar al Sr Yogane por unos días más.  
Esa tarde decidió que iría al bar Sunset, quedaba camino a su casa. Pasaría por unas copas y después llegaría solo a dormir. Que bien, lo necesitaba. Tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la mente y no lo había conseguido.  
Subió al auto, y emprendió su camino. A unas cuadras sonó su teléfono móvil. Era su padre.  
Bien, iría a ver a su padre y después podría seguir con su plan.  
Llegó a la mansión, abrieron el portón y estacionó su auto. Su padre salió a recibirlo.  
Le invitó a pasar y entraron al estudio. Le ofreció y una copa y, claro, no la rechazó.  
Hablaron de la empresa, de asuntos familiares, entre otras cosas.  
Justo cuando iba a despedirse, su padre dijo –"Por cierto, recibí una llamada de Li. Dice que el mayor de sus hijos esta comprometido"-.  
"Fascinante, padre" – dijo sin importancia.  
"Deberías pensar en convertirte en hombre también"- dijo fríamente su padre.  
"No creo que para ser hombre, tenga que casarme. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, padre" –respondió molesto.  
"De acuerdo" –continuó con el mismo tono frío –"Li dijo que su hijo pidió que fueras a acompañarlo".  
"Ja, ¿Para que ha de quererme allá?" – dijo.  
"Te vendrían bien unas pequeñas vacaciones" – le dijo aun con su tono frio.  
"Si, creo que tienes razón. Ese Li siempre fue un idiota, siento lástima de la mujer que tenga que pasar el resto de su vida con él".  
"Mañana tendrás tu boleto de avión" – dijo su padre al tiempo que se levantaba para acompañarlo a la puerta.  
"¿Mañana, padre? ¿No crees que es muy apresurado?" – preguntó confuso.  
"Esta decidido, mañana te irás" – dijo a la vez que abría la puerta.  
Lo despidió y con extrema confusión, salió de la mansión. 'Lo que me faltaba' -pensó. Ahora tendría menos tiempo para pensar en su carta, aún no sabía lo que haría. Pero su padre tenía otros planes que no le estaba contando, después se encargaría de eso.  
Ahora tenía que ir a su casa a guardar algo de ropa para su viaje. 'Japón' – pensó –'¿Qué demonios haré allá?!' – cascarreo. 'Japón' –termino al tiempo que acomodaba la ropa en su valija.

{..}  
Esa tarde, después de una larga y aburrida aventura recorriendo medio centro comercial, al fin regresó a su casa. No tenía ánimo de continuar, sin embargo lo hacia por complacer a su madre y para al menos distraerse un poco.  
Habían elegido infinidad de cosas. Algunos detalles para el "gran día", los arreglos, etc.  
"Ay, hija. Estoy tan contenta, falta tan poco tiempo" –decía emocionada la mujer.  
"Si madre –decía ella nerviosa- intento no pensar en ello".  
"Pero ¿Por qué, querida?" –decía a la vez que se acercaba a ella –"Es lo mejor que puede pasarnos, en pocos días pasarás a ser la Sra Li. Ay, ¿No es emocionante?" –  
'Para ser honesta, no'- dijo para si. Fingió una sonrisa, y sin decir nada para no interrumpir los sueños de su madre, acomodó las cosas que compraron.  
Llamaron a la puerta.

Una joven castaña de ojos esmeralda apareció tras la puerta.  
"Sakura, que bueno que estas aquí"- corrió la joven a su encuentro, bajando un poco el tono de voz agrego –"madre se esta volviendo loca con todo esto del compromiso, necesito estar con alguien cuerdo por el resto del día".  
La aludida rió nerviosamente, e intento cambiar el tema. Las jóvenes hablaron de cosas triviales, se divirtieron y pasaron horas encantadas contándose historias.  
Llegada la noche, Sakura tenia que irse.  
"Bien, mañana te veo entonces"- dijo al despedirse.  
"Claro que si, Sakura. Te veo en la tarde"- respondió.  
"Buenas noches, Tomoyo. Despídeme de tu madre" –sonrió la castaña y se marcho.  
Lanzo un ahogado suspiro después de cerrar la puerta, le hubiera gustado tener el valor de decirle que quería cancelar su compromiso, pero ni a su más preciada amiga podía confesarle semejante cosa. Aún no era tiempo de hablar al respecto. Le daría una oportunidad más de que funcionara, al fin y al cabo empezaba a llevarse mejor con Li.  
Subió a su habitación, y se preparaba para ir a la cama. Reemplazo su ropa por un camisón de pijama y encendió la lámpara junto a su cama. Saco su diario y escribió;

" _Agosto 4_

_Faltan 24 días para terminar con mi poca felicidad.  
¿Podré hacer algo al respecto?  
Ahora recogí el vestido con la Sra. Whein, es hermoso.  
Pero quisiera no ver el d__ía en que tenga que usarlo._

_Pd. Ya casi no pienso en él."_

Cerró la pequeña libreta, y lo guardo en el cajón junto a ella. Apago la luz y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

{..}  
"De acuerdo, llegaré mañana"- Decía sujetando el teléfono –"Es lo que espero."  
Escucho lo que la voz del otro lado decía. Y añadió –"Nos vemos entonces. Adiós.", y colgó.  
'Japón', seguía quejándose. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado un cuarto del día sin pensar en aquella carta que tanto le había perturbado.  
Apago la luz de la habitación, y se acostó en su cama. Cerró los ojos, y fue a encontrarse con Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Se ducho, se vistió y tomo su valija. Bajo hasta la cocina, e hizo un rápido desayuno.  
Sonó su teléfono. '¿Qué querrá mi padre a esta hora?' –pensó.  
"Estoy por salir de la casa" – dijo secamente al contestar su teléfono móvil.  
"Buenos días hijo, pensé que no estabas interesado en el viaje" –dijo fría y sarcásticamente.  
"Eres tú el que lo sugirió".  
"De acuerdo, solo quería saber si irías. Suerte, hijo." – dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.  
"Gra.." no alcanzo a terminar, cuando escucho que la llamada había terminado.  
"Odio cuanto hace eso" – dijo en voz alta, y guardo su móvil.

Tomo sus cosas y salio de su casa. Había llamado a un taxi, por suerte había llegado puntual. Una vez guardada la valija en la cajuela, subió al auto. "Al Aeropuerto, por favor" – le dijo al chofer.  
Y emprendieron camino.

{..}  
Esa mañana despertó como cualquier otra. Pero se sentía un poco más cansada de lo habitual.  
Se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana. El sol estaba en el cielo, se quedó unos momentos viendo el suave movimiento de los árboles que indicaban que el viento soplaba un poco más fuerte que en días pasados.  
Era la primera vez en la semana que su madre no la molestaba.  
'Que extraño' –pensó. Decidió no darle importancia y entro al baño, se ducho y se vistió. Se sentía tan relajada, casi como nueva. Había alejado toda preocupación de su mente y se había propuesto que ese día, nada la molestaría.  
Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con su madre en el comedor.  
"Buenos días" –le dijo.  
"Oh, buenos días querida. Acabo de hacer el té, ¿Quieres un poco?"-  
"Si, por favor" – le dijo.  
Su madre se levantó y le trajo una taza de té.  
Hablaban sobre cosas del día anterior, de próximos planes, en fin, cosas sin importancia, cuando se vieron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta.  
"¿Quién podrá ser?" – dijo la mujer al tiempo que se levantaba.  
Llegó hasta la puerta, y la abrió.  
"Buenos días" –le dijo una joven de estatura media, delgada, cabello corto y castaño y enormes ojos color esmeralda.  
"Muy buenos días Sakura. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Adelante, pasa."-  
"Muchas gracias" –respondió sonriente-"Vine a saludar a Tomoyo".  
"Oh, adelante. Está en el comedor. ¿Gustas un poco de té?".  
"Ahora no, gracias" –le sonrió y desapareció de su vista.

"Sakura" –le recibió la joven emotivamente.  
"Hola Tommy, disculpa que haya venido tan temprano".  
"Descuida, no hay problema"- sonrió-"¿Quieres un poco de té?".  
"No gracias"  
La mujer entró a la habitación y se despidió maternalmente, era hora de ir al trabajo.  
La castaña se quedó en silencio unos instantes viendo el techo..  
"Tommy, ¿Qué te parece sí vamos al parque de diversiones?"  
"Pensé que iríamos a buscar el regalo de tu primo" –le respondió.  
"Si, bueno.. No estoy de humor, me siento un poco desanimada" –dijo la castaña un tanto melancólica.  
"¿Ocurre algo?"  
'Casi nada, es solo que me he enamorado de tu prometido' –pensó la castaña. Sacudió la cabeza y mordiéndose la lengua para no decirlo, bajó un poco la mirada.  
"Descuida, no es nada. Se me pasara. Entonces, ¿Vamos?" –se digno a decir.  
"Claro" –le dijo. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el extraño comportamiento que había tenido su amiga.  
"Entonces, andando". Tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la casa.

{..}  
_Vuelo 125, con destino a Tomoeda, favor de abordar por la puerta 5.  
_'Al fin' –pensó. Tomó su chaqueta y se levantó del asiento.  
Odiaba los aeropuertos. Y las salas de espera. Tiró en el cesto de basura el vaso de café y se acercó al mostrador para formarse en la línea de abordaje.  
Rompieron el talón de su boleto y estaba listo para subir al avión. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de éste donde fue recibido por 2 hermosas jóvenes. Una de ellas le ofreció guardar su chaqueta en el compartimiento que estaba al lado de la cabina.  
Se sentó en la fila 3, junto a la ventanilla.  
La gente seguía subiendo al avión, parecía una eternidad.  
Una de las jóvenes volvió a acercarse a él y le ofreció una cobija y una almohada para que se relajara y disfrutara del vuelo. Al mismo tiempo si quería alguna bebida, ella se encargaría de llevársela. Le dio el folleto con la información del vuelo y le dijo que la llamará si necesitaba algo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola,  
una vez más les agradezco su tiempo (:  
Quisiera hacer un pequeño comentario. Estoy conciente de que la historia puede ser un tanto confusa en su mayoría, pero es totalmente intencional, les pido disculpas pero quería intentarlo de esa forma. Ahora, también me gustaría escuchar un poco de ustedes, ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia?, Criticas tanto constructivas como lo contrario, hehe. Todo tipo de comentario es más que bienvenido y agradecido!

Gracias a **Kamille - newtype **y** lfanycka **por sus reviews (:

Feliz año a todos!

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que las jóvenes se paseaban alegremente por el parque de atracciones. Se habían subido a distintos juegos más de dos veces.  
"Tenía mucho tiempo sin venir aquí" –dijo la amatista al tiempo que se sentaban.  
"Igual yo" –replicó la castaña-"Mi hermano solía traerme algunos fines de semana".  
"Debe ser divertido tener un hermano" –le dijo mientras subía la mirada al cielo.  
"No lo creas" –dijo la castaña un poco alterada- "Los hermanos son molestos y odiosos. En especial el mío".  
"¿Por qué lo dices?" –preguntó.  
"Se la pasa molestándome. Es un grosero, siempre esta buscando el momento adecuado para avergonzarme y argh… es odioso".  
La amatista rió, -"Aún así creo que debe ser divertido".  
Lo pensó unos segundos y se limitó a decir –"Tiene sus momentos. Por cierto, ¿No conoces a Touya, verdad?"  
"No".  
"Hm, creo que por eso lo dices" –pensó en voz alta la castaña.  
Sin preguntar más, se levantaron y fueron en dirección de los juegos a seguir disfrutando de la tan agradable tarde.

No quería saber cuántas horas tenía en ese avión, pero se había agotado todas sus opciones para entretenerse. "¿Le ofrezco algo más?" –preguntó una de las chicas.  
"Estoy bien, gracias".  
¿Qué más haría? Había terminado de leer el único libro que trajo consigo. Encendió el pequeño televisor del asiento frente a él. No encontró nada de su agrado.  
Sin más remedio, decidió acomodar la almohada a su lado y tomó la cobija. Dormiría un poco en lo que restaba del vuelo.

Dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio por las calles de Tomoeda.  
Habían pasado un día muy divertido y ahora se hallaban repentinamente pensando en el mismo hombre.  
Una, preocupada por ocultar su amor y cargar con la culpa.  
La otra, preocupada por deshacerse de él y de su compromiso.  
"Sakura"- se dignó a decir una de ellas.  
"Dime".  
"¿Crees que esté haciendo lo correcto?" –preguntó.  
"¿A qué te refieres?" –preguntó intrigada.  
Sin encontrar el valor suficiente para decirle, simplemente le dijo un "Olvídalo" – y le sonrió.  
La castaña preocupada por lo que podría estar diciendo su compañera, le dijo –"No sé de qué puedas estar hablando pero, tú siempre haces lo que te parece correcto"-.  
La amatista fingió una sonrisa más y dijo en voz baja –"Espero que así sea", y continuaron caminando. Instantes después sonó el móvil de ésta.  
Contestó. Era su madre. Al tiempo que oía la noticia, se le formaba un nudo en el estomago. Colgó y guardó su móvil.  
Al ver la cara de preocupación con la que cargaba la castaña preguntó –"¿Qué ocurre?".  
"Mi madre quiere que vaya a la casa cuanto antes".  
"¿Pasa algo malo?"  
"Algo así. Bueno, en realidad no. Es solo que … Li está ahí".  
Al oír su nombre también se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Le costaba un poco de trabajo estar en la misma habitación con los dos, era difícil ocultarlo…  
"Sakura, ¿Podrías acompañarme? Lo que quiera que sea, mi madre sonaba extraña".  
Sin tiempo de inventar una excusa, no pudo negarse.

(Minutos antes)  
Tenía un par de horas de haber llegado a la ciudad. Li lo recogió en el aeropuerto y lo llevó a su mansión para instalarse. Estaría en la mansión de los Li por un par de días.  
Después le invitó a comer. Apenas terminaron sus alimentos, Li sugirió que conociera a su prometida cuanto antes. Sin tener el más mínimo interés le dijo que preferiría no hacerlo ese día. Sin darle importancia a sus preferencias, le informó que irían esa misma tarde.

Se encontraba en la casa de alguien a quien no tenía intenciones de conocer. Habían pasado 15 odiosos minutos y no había señal de la "dichosa prometida", mientras tanto estaba atrapado en una dimensión desconocida con el estúpido de Li y una molesta mujer que no paraba de hablar.  
Pasaron otros largos y aburridos 10 minutos y al fin se escuchó un ruido en la puerta, alguien la abría desde afuera. El castaño se levanto del sillón para ir a su encuentro.  
Para su sorpresa su linda prometida no venía sola. Se topó con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, y luchando contra todos sus sentidos logró separar sus ojos de aquellas esmeraldas frente a él. Abrazó a su prometida y le dijo lo feliz y emocionado que estaba de que conociera a su amigo.

Al fin habían llegado a su casa. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.  
'Aquí vamos' – dijo para sí.  
Una vez adentro se encontró con un castaño alto, de brillantes ojos ámbar y cuerpo atlético.  
Saludó a su acompañante mientras ella, nerviosa, cerraba la puerta ignorando la escena a su lado.  
La castaña se encontraba frente aquel hombre que la hacía enloquecer.  
Con su cabello alborotado y su mirada de niño.  
Le hubiera gustado no estar ahí en ese momento, se contuvo las ganas de caer en sus brazos y lo observó mientras él de la misma forma apartaba su mirada y se encontraba con su prometida. Le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba.  
"Linda, ven" –le dijo alegremente a la amatista –"Vino un amigo de visita y quiero que lo conozcas".

{..}  
Escuchaba la estúpida voz alegre de Li, lo que indicaba que en efecto había llegado su prometida Y, si tenía suerte, la mujer frente a él finalmente se callaría.  
Unos pasos se avecinaban y llegaron hasta donde se encontraban, se levantó del sillón y sus ojos se posaron sobre una bellísima joven castaña.  
La admiro de pies a cabeza y dijo para si -'Nada mal'.  
Detrás de ella apareció el castaño aún cargando esa tonta sonrisa, venía de la mano de otra mujer que no era la castaña, sino una joven más o menos de la misma estatura que la otra, largo cabello gris-violáceo, piel blanca cual porcelana y enormes ojos color amatista.  
'Maldición' –pensó molesto.  
Posándose frente a él, le dijo el castaño alegremente –"Ella es mi hermosa prometida".

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la sala donde aquel hombre que estaba a punto de conocer les esperaba.  
Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un elegante y joven hombre, alto, atlético, de oscura cabellera negro-azulado y una mirada fría y penetrante situada tras unos redondos anteojos.  
'No puede ser' –pensó sorprendida.  
El castaño decía algo, mientras el otro le miraba con odio e indiferencia.

Se habían sentado una vez más. Frente a él estaba la amatista. Sentía diversas cosas a la vez, odio, rabia y un poco de tristeza y dolor. Sin embargo no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima.  
Li hablaba y hablaba, pero no le prestaba atención.  
Ahora solo escuchaba a la voz en su cabeza..

Se sentaron en la sala.  
"Hiraguizawa es un viejo amigo de la infancia, su padre y el mío se conocen desde hace bastante tiempo.." –decía el castaño.  
Hablaba de juegos, Inglaterra y demás cosas que ya no lograba escuchar.  
Ahora su mente se enfocaba en el hombre frente a ella.  
Había estado evitando su mirada, pero podía sentirla. Más no se atrevía a encontrarse con sus ojos.  
Quería llorar, quería salir corriendo y quería decirle que se largara.  
Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía hacer una escena. No ahí, no ese día. Así que tuvo que contenerse un poco más.  
Le dijo a Li que se sentía un poco mal y estaba cansada, le pidió disculpas por arruinar la velada.  
él dijo que estaba bien y se despidió, intentó besarla y ella, sin darse cuenta, se apartó de él y sus ojos fueron a encontrarse con la fría mirada del inglés. Una sola cosa veía en sus ojos; DESPRECIO. Se sintió aún peor y al fin los vio salir de su casa.  
Sakura tomó su bolso y justo cuando iba a despedirse, la amatista cerró la puerta a toda prisa y se volteo para recargar la espalda sobre ella.  
Se dejó caer al piso y no pudo contener las lágrimas.  
Se apresuró hasta llegar donde su amiga yacía y pregunto preocupada –"Tomoyo, ¿Qué te ocurre?".

"Li, van a tener que disculparme pero no me siento del todo bien. Tuve un largo y agotante día" –decía la amatista, continuo hablando y el castaño decía que estaba bien.  
Se levantaron del sillón dispuestos a irse.  
El castaño la tomo entre sus brazos e intentó besarla, ella en cambio se apartó y vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos.  
La había estado observando con desprecio, pero no imagino que lo notaría.  
Triunfante, salió junto con el castaño y se subieron al auto.  
Durante el camino, el inglés no pronunció palabra alguna.  
El castaño en cambio, insistente, trataba de entablar conversación. Tras varios intentos fallidos, al fin dio en el clavo. –"¿Qué opinas de mi prometida?" –le preguntó inocente.  
El inglés guardó silencio una vez más, aunque solo por unos instantes antes de decir –"Estoy cansado Li, solo puedo pensar en lo bien que me vendría un baño caliente y dormir un poco. Mañana podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras" –terminó secamente.

"¿Tomoyo?" –insistió la castaña.  
"Me odia" –dijo entre lágrimas la amatista.  
"Claro que no te odia –le dijo calmada- se veía muy feliz, y estaba encantado de presentarte con su amigo y…"  
"No, no es eso. Estoy segura que me odia".  
La castaña sin saber qué decir, decidió que era mejor dejarlo así. Le ayudó a pararse y la acompañó hasta su habitación, bajó a la cocina y le preparó un té. Subió a su habitación, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le ofreció su hombre para desahogarse.  
Intento consolarla por unos instantes, la amatista no decía nada y gradualmente dejó de llorar.  
Se tomó el té y pasados unos minutos se quedó dormida.  
La castaña abandonó la habitación silenciosamente, al salir se encontró con una mujer alta y esbelta, corta y obscura cabellera que preguntó –"¿Cómo está?".  
Preocupada, simplemente le respondió –"Se ha quedado dormida".  
"Pobrecilla, la oí decir que piensa que Li la odia".  
"Si, el problema es que creo que no se refería a él" –dijo la castaña pensativa.  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" –preguntó la mujer.  
"No lo sé, pero eso dio a entender" –terminó y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, la mujer le siguió.  
"Sakura, ¿Crees que se refería al amigo?" –la aludida se volvió a ella un tanto confundida, y la mujer continuó-"Quizá piensa que si no le agradó a el amigo el compromiso pueda cancelarse".  
La castaña solo la observó sin pronunciar palabra alguna, bajó un poco la mirada y para evitar preocuparla, dijo-"Es posible"- sonrió pacíficamente y salió de la casa.

'¿A qué se habrá referido Tomoyo?' –pensaba mientras caminaba en dirección de su casa. No vivía muy lejos de ahí. Ignoraba la respuesta, pero de algo estaba segura; ésto no tenía nada que ver con el compromiso.  
Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo y Tomoyo se lo estaba ocultando, bien tendría sus motivos. Le daría tiempo para hacerlo.

Al fin había tomado un baño, se sentía más relajado. Se puso su pijama y se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla. Cuando terminó, la colgó y salió del baño.  
Alcanzó a escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta y fue a atenderla.  
Tras ella se encontraba un hombre mayor, con semblante frío y sin expresión en el rostro, que con voz ronca pronunció –"¿Se le ofrece algo más Señor?".  
"No, estoy bien".  
"Entonces, buenas noches" –dijo el hombre antes de marcharse.  
'Vaya, al menos los Li saben cómo vivir' –pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.  
Pues a juzgar por lo que había visto en el poco tiempo que tenía en la mansión, a los Li les gustaban los lujos. De todo tipo.  
Tenían una enorme y hermosísima sala con grandes pilares de marfil, delicados sillones de piel italianos, raras y magnificas piezas de los mejores pintores yacían en sus alegres paredes. En su extensión, era decoración fina exportada.  
La habitación de huéspedes era sumamente extravagante. Los techos fueron pintados a mano, representando algunos hechos importantes para la familia. Las paredes de colores vivos y enormes ventanales. Ni hablar del baño, grandísimo y por supuesto muy cómodo.  
Si ésto era solo de la habitación de huéspedes, quién sabe qué tipo de cosas tendrían en el resto de las habitaciones.  
Se metió a la cama y alejó todo tipo de pensamientos rondando su mente para poder dormir, sin que le afectara del todo la diferencia horaria.  
Una vez logrado su objetivo, cerró los ojos. Segundos después se encontró con la delicada imagen de la joven amatista. Abrió los ojos de golpe, -'Maldición'-pensó. Se levantó un poco de la cama hasta quedar sentado, se pasó una mano por el cabello y dejó escapar un ahogado suspiro de angustia.  
'Si Li no me hubiera invitado, no habría tenido que verla de nuevo' –pensó- 'Tengo que decirle de lo qué es capaz esa mujer". Se quedó unos instantes observando el vacío, rió un poco. –'Mejor que lo descubra por su propia cuenta, se lo merece por idiota'.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiendo los ojos pesados. Y no era para menos, después de haber llorado como lo hizo. Tenía algunos años sin llorar así.  
A toda prisa abrió el cajón del mueble junto a ella y sacó su diario.

' _Agosto 5_

_Ahora fue el mejor y peor día de mi vida.  
Fui al parque de atracciones con Sakura,  
Me la pasé de maravilla._

_Pd. Él está aquí. Me odia … _'

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.  
Cerró el diario violentamente y lo dejó en su lugar. Trataría de no pensar más en ello, tenía tanto tiempo haciéndolo que no sería ni la primera ni la última vez.  
Hizo su rutina de siempre, ducha, cambio, etc y una vez preparada para enfrentarse a un día más bajó a la cocina. Ahí encontró a su madre a punto de irse al trabajo.  
"Buenos días" –le dijo suavemente.  
La mujer volteo y le sonrió, -"¿Cómo estás?" –preguntó intrigada.  
"Te enteraste…" –dijo en voz baja.  
Ella solo le sonrió una vez más y fue hasta donde se encontraba, la abrazo dulcemente y le besó la frente.  
"Estaré bien, madre".  
"Se me hace tarde cariño, saldré temprano del trabajo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?".  
La joven le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
"Te veo más tarde" –dijo la mujer y desapareció tras la puerta.

Su madre era una mujer sencilla, trabajaba bastantes horas hasta hacía 2 meses que por fin la ascendieron. Ahora se encargaba del departamento de ventas de una mediana empresa de juguetes de la ciudad. Sin embargo una de las mejores y más importantes.  
Era muy joven cuando tuvo a Tomoyo. A los 17 años conoció a Antoine Daidouji, él era 2 años mayor. Al poco tiempo se casaron en secreto aún cuando su familia se oponía. Los padres de Antoine llegaron a sentir amor por Tomoyo, pero no por ella. Nunca la aceptaron como parte de su familia por no ser de la misma clase social.  
Cuando Tomoyo tenía 9 años, su padre murió. Su madre, entonces, se hizo cargo de ella a toda costa y sin ayuda de nadie, jamás recibió ningún tipo de ayuda de parte de la familia de su, entonces, difunto esposo. De todas formas no los necesitaba.  
Al cumplir 15 años, la Tía Victoria le ofreció a Tomoyo ir en verano a su casa de campo. La Tía Victoria era prima de su padre y la única que la buscó. Al paso de los años, se convirtió en una mujer fría y cruel y se alejó de Tomoyo, ella sin comprender el cambio no tuvo más remedio que renunciar a aquellas maravillosas tardes paseando por los amplios jardines de lilas y los hermosos campos de la Tía Victoria.  
Un día decidió volver a probar suerte y regresó a aquella hermosa casa. Llamó a la puerta repetidas ocasiones, más no recibía respuesta alguna. Una vecina se acercó a ella y le informó que había fallecido a causa de una fuerte enfermedad.  
Conmovida por la tristeza de la chica, le ofreció pasar a su casa unos instantes a tomar un té y calmarse un poco.  
La visita se repitió y la mujer siempre fue amable con ella. Se fueron haciendo más constantes las visitas a tal grado que la mujer se encariñó con la chica. No tuvo hijos y en ocasiones la veía como tal.  
Los tiempos fueron tornándose un poco más difíciles, el trabajo no era tan bueno como en otras temporadas y Tomoyo y su madre pasaron amargos momentos.  
La mujer se enteró y un día que la joven pasó a visitarla, le contó sobre una mujer que conocía. Vivía sola en una casa que era lo doble de grande y bonita que la de su Tía Victoria, tenía encantadores jardines y amplios espacios del campo. Sí le interesaba, podría convencerla de que Tomoyo fuera a ayudarle en los labores del hogar y quizá leerle un poco en las noches, pues ya era una mujer mayor.  
Tomoyo agradecida, aceptó la oferta sin decirle nada a su madre.  
Al poco tiempo de cumplir los 19 años, empezó a ir con la Sra. Padwick.

Logró descansar más que suficiente, abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. No estaba listo para levantarse de la cama aún, observaba todo a su alrededor y repasaba cosas en su mente.  
De pronto escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.  
Al ser interrumpido su momento de relajación, se levantó a atender la puerta.  
Volvió a toparse con aquel hombre de la noche anterior, -"Buenos días" –le dijo secamente.  
El inglés le devolvió el saludo.  
"El joven Li lo espera en el estudio, Señor" –le informó, acto seguido le indicó la dirección en la que se encontraba.  
Se cambió y bajó las escaleras.  
Tocó la puerta y una voz en su interior le indicó que entrara.  
"Buenos días" –le recibió el castaño pacíficamente.  
Él permaneció en silencio.  
"Bien, eh .. ¿Gustas algo de la cocina o de beber?" –preguntó. Sin obtener respuesta optó por cambiar el tema.  
El inglés sin darle importancia a lo que decía, como solía hacerlo, estaba sumergido en su pensamiento buscando las palabras adecuadas. Y sin cuidado alguno le interrumpió –"¿Sabes? He estado pensando"-.  
El castaño le miró en silencio esperando que continuara.  
"No hemos tenido una muy buena relación, no le llamaría amistad. Aún así, mi padre insistió en que viniera hasta acá a la mitad de uno de los proyectos más importantes de la compañía. Mientras los idiotas que tiene por empleados arruinan todo, yo estoy a miles de kilómetros atrapado en esto, solo porque el mayor de los Li está comprometido"- hizo una pausa para calmarse, y se volvió a él con su fría y desafiante mirada. –"Así que dime de una buena vez Li, ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?".  
"Estás aquí por decisión propia, Hiraguizawa"- replicó el castaño y rió al instante.  
"No tengo humor Li, así que déjate de estupideces. ¿Para qué querías que viniera?".  
"Vamos"- le dijo en tonó sarcástico, -"¿No ves que quería compartir la dicha que tengo al estar comprometido? Además, necesito que alguien sea mi padrino".  
El inglés lo vio con indiferencia.  
"Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrías olvidar nuestras diferencias aunque sea por unos días?" –preguntó el castaño. Una vez más se quedó sin obtener respuesta alguna, para alejar un poco la tensión del momento sugirió ofrecer una fiesta en su honor.  
Igual y podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer en los siguientes días.  
La idea de tener algo de alcohol cerca y una razón, le hizo aceptar la sugerencia aunque no muy efusivo. No le gustaban tanto las fiestas, la mayor parte de su infancia la pasó con su padre y al igual que él, era un hombre frío.  
"Bien, esta noche será" –dijo el castaño como si todo estuviera previamente planeado.  
Y lo estaba, aunque en secreto. No era fiesta en honor a su invitado, pero le haría creerlo.

{..}  
Ese día lo pasaría sola. Sacó todo cuanto encontró en el refrigerador y encendió el televisor y el reproductor de DVDs.  
Apiló sus títulos favoritos que encontró en el mueble de la sala y colocó un disco dentro del reproductor. Se sentó en el sillón y se llevó con ella una cobija y la mitad de la comida la colocó a su alrededor, para tener todo a su alcance.  
Cuando la primera película iba a la mitad y había llorado lo suficiente como para buscar más pañuelos, se levantó del sillón. Decidió que era momento de guardar el resto de la comida y trajo consigo un rollo de papel de baño nuevo.  
Al terminar la película, colocó otra en el reproductor. El teléfono timbraba. No le dio importancia. Escuchó el contestador encenderse y el mensaje de Sakura reproducirse, llamaba para saludarla y saber cómo estaba. La llamaría más tarde.  
Sin saber en qué momento sucedió, se quedó dormida.  
Despertó una hora después, más cansada de lo que estaba. El reloj marcaba las 2:16 pm.  
Una vez más tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Algo llamó su atención, una pequeña luz roja parpadeante. Era el teléfono indicando mensajes nuevos. Fue hasta él y presionó el botón para escucharlos, el primero era de Sakura nuevamente. El segundo de su madre diciendo que llegaría en una hora. Los eliminó.  
Respiró hondo y se dispuso a limpiar el desorden que había hecho en la sala. Apagó el reproductor de DVDs y el televisor, y tomó el teléfono para llamar a su amiga. No quería preocuparla más. Dejó un mensaje en el contestador y colgó. Se apresuró a limpiar pues su madre no tardaría en llegar.

Una vez más estaban en el estudio, hablando de asuntos de hombres.  
"¿Whiskey?" –preguntó el castaño. El otro asintió.  
Tomó dos vasos y destapó una botella de vidrio soplado, con sus iniciales grabadas en ella con un brillante dorado, por supuesto de oro. Mientras vertía un poco en los vasos, -"Por cierto, no me respondiste la pregunta de ayer".  
El inglés tomó el vaso y preguntó de qué hablaba.  
"Tu opinión sobre mi prometida" –dijo el castaño antes de llevarse el vaso hasta los labios.  
Se quedó en silencio observando el vaso en su mano, dándole vueltas a su contenido. Subió la mirada hasta la de Li, -"¿Qué es lo que esperas que diga?".  
El castaño rió, -"Esperaba algo mejor de ti, de nada sirve que te pregunte algo sí yo mismo daré la respuesta.  
"Bueno"- rió –"No es el tipo de mujer que creí que te atraería".  
"¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué no la has visto, hombre?"- sonrió el castaño y se topó con el semblante indiferente del hombre frente a él, y sin que su felicidad se viera afectada continuó –"Mi padre arregló el compromiso. Pero debo decir que tiene buen gusto después de todo".  
Nuevamente agitaba el contenido de su vaso y sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar un pensamiento –"Si", dijo.  
"Vaya" –rió sorprendido el castaño, -"¿No estarás celoso Hiraguizawa?" –dijo en broma.  
Molesto por semejante deducción que, podría no estar muy lejos de la realidad, dijo –"Más bien siento lástima". Dio el más amargo sorbo a su whiskey y así, dio por terminada la conversación.

Había regresado a su casa, esa tarde fue a comer con su madre.  
Se había preocupado por lo ocurrido pero no dijo nada al respecto, eso le gustaba de su madre. No la presionaba cuando sabía que algo andaba mal.  
Cuando se disponía a relajarse, una vez más el teléfono la interrumpió. Contestó.  
"Hola linda, ¿Cómo estás?" –dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.  
"Hola Li, muy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?".  
"De maravilla. Linda la fiesta de esta noche es a las 9 y .."  
"¿Me pides permiso o vas a invitarme?" –le interrumpió jugando.  
El chico rió y le dijo –"Paso a las 8 por ti, ¿De acuerdo?".  
"Vamos Li, ambos sabemos que soy mala para las fiestas".  
"Bien, ¿Qué sugieres? No será una fiesta sino estás conmigo"  
"Ya pensarás en algo" –respondió en tono dulce y seguro.  
El chico volvió a reír, "Ya hemos pasado por ésto, pero descuida linda que la fiesta es por el mal humor de Hiraguizawa, así que, por esta ocasión no serás el centro de atención".  
Apenas escuchó su nombre y el nudo volvió a formarse en el estomago. –"Entonces me niego a ir a una fiesta que no es por mi" –escondió su nerviosismo con algo de humor.  
"Ya he hablado con Sakura. Se ofreció a ayudarme a convencerte así que, pasaré por ti a las 8 y no se diga más".  
Sin más remedio, tuvo que aceptar. Colgó al terminar la conversación.  
Faltaban 15 para las 5 y no tenía el más mínimo humor de asistir a la fiesta. Llamó a Sakura, primero la saludó, hablaron un poco y luego le reclamó decirle a Li que ella asistiría.  
Así no le dejaba opciones para negarse.

Todo estaba listo para esa noche. El gran salón relucía de limpio y todo se encontraba perfectamente colocado en el bar.  
El gran salón era en realidad uno muy grande. Al igual de la sala tenía hermosos pilares de marfil, en tonos claros. Sus grandes paredes estaban cubiertas de pinturas bellísimas.  
Piezas de los mejores artistas yacían en los rincones de ese salón. Un enorme piano negro descansaba en una esquina, sediento y ambicioso de extasiar con sus melodías. Ese, señores, sería el alma de la fiesta.  
En una de las habitaciones se encontraba cierto hombre abotonándose la camisa. Acto seguido, se puso un saco negro y se paró frente al espejo. 'Demasiado formal' –pensó, tomó otro saco y tras analizarlo un poco, había encontrado el adecuado.  
El reloj marcaba las 7:45 pm.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"-preguntó emocionada.  
"Como si no debería ir" –respondió nerviosa la amatista.  
La castaña le animaba y le decía que debía relajarse y divertirse esa noche, sin preocuparse por nada. El timbre de la puerta sonó.  
"Bien"-dijo en el mismo tono nervioso-"Ya no hay vuelta atrás".  
Sakura atendió la puerta. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alta y muy guapo, de castaña y alborotada cabellera, fornido, con encantadores ojos ámbar que en voz baja y ronca le dijo –"Te vez divina", y se inclinó a ella para besarle la mejilla. Ella solo sonrió.

El chico entró a la casa y con pasos calmados y seguros, llegó hasta la sala.  
No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.  
"Tomoyo, linda" –dijo tragando saliva con dificultad, -"luces hermosa". La miró de arriba a abajo. No cabía duda que era un hombre afortunado. Fue hasta ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.  
Salieron y subieron a su auto. Le abrió la puerta a la amatista. Cerró la puerta, e hizo lo mismo con la castaña. Antes de que subiera, acortó la distancia entre ellos.  
Le guiñó un ojo a la vez que una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro. La chica se sonrojo levemente y entró al auto, esperando que su amiga no hubiera notado nada. Él hizo lo mismo y se fueron.  
Minutos después, llegaron a la mansión.

{..}  
Algunos invitados ya habían llegado, la fiesta estaba por comenzar.  
Li entró a la habitación con su hermosa prometida tomándole del brazo. Saludó a algunas amistades, y la presentó con otros. Cuando fue el momento apropiado, se separó de él.  
Alguien ocupaba el lugar frente al piano y degustaba a los presentes con suaves y finas melodías que inundaban toda la habitación.  
Todo marchaba a la perfección. Agradecía al cielo que aún no se topaba con aquel hombre. Caminó por el gran salón en busca de Sakura.  
Para su suerte, alcanzó a ver desde considerable distancia a aquel a quién tanto le huía. Lucia tan bien, galante y con ese aire de superioridad que tanto detestaba de él, pero la forma en que el cabello caía por su rostro era encantadora. Aún no sentía su mirada así que podía seguir admirándole.  
'Cielo santo, ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?' –comenzaba a preocuparse, pero sin quitar la mirada del hombre a ciertos metros de ella, de pronto toda preocupación desapareció. Y es que se perdía en esa mirada, esos ojos eran…  
Vaya, algo la obligó a salir de golpe de su hermosa nube de ensueño. Escuchaba un hilo de voz en la distancia, pero no quería escucharla quería seguir concentrando su atención en aquel ser frente a ella.  
"¡Tomoyo!" –tuvo que gritarle, llamando así la atención de algunos presentes a su alrededor. Entre ellos a aquel que era dueño de su atención.  
Apenada, se disculpó con la joven que le llamaba y sugirió alejarse de ahí inmediatamente. Después de todo había sido descubierta, y de qué forma, cuando prefería pasar desapercibida.  
"Disculpa el alboroto" –dijo la castaña.  
"Fue mi culpa, no sé en qué estaba pensando que me sentí fuera de aquí" –mintió para cambiar el hilo de la conversación.

Aquella fiesta en "su honor" no parecía serlo del todo, le habían presentado a algunas personas pero no se sentía tan satisfecho. Además Li no había hecho acto de presencia con él, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión era? Había estado muy ocupado con sus invitados, bah no le daría importancia entonces.  
Fue hasta el bar a conseguir un trago.  
Se recargó un poco en la mesa y recorrió la sala con la mirada. Al poco tiempo algo le sacó de su trance.  
Se volvió para ver lo que sucedía y ahí estaba ella. Le dio un sorbo a su whiskey mientras se deleitaba con aquella situación. Se dio tiempo de analizar a aquella delicada criatura frente a él, pero era tarde. Cuando volvió la vista a ella, había desaparecido.  
Decidido, abandonó su vaso y emprendió la búsqueda. Al dar una serie de lentos y decididos pasos le trajeron resultados. Ahí estaba de nuevo.  
Con su frágil figura y aquella inocencia que le envolvía.  
La vio de abajo a arriba, comenzando por sus largas y delgadas piernas. Subiendo por la gracia de su figura hasta los hombros, dedicando tiempo a los delicados rasgos de su rostro. Llevaba el cabello recogido, aquel hermoso rostro y esos ojos que le hipnotizaban.  
Y es que unos ojos así no se encuentran en cualquier lugar. Ella sonreía tan cálidamente, estaba con alguien más. Esperaría a verla sola.  
'Sakura Kinomoto' –decía satisfecha la voz en su cabeza.

Una mano le tomó del hombro.  
Se volvió para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella mano.  
"¿Te estas divirtiendo?" –preguntó.  
Lo miró de arriba abajo y fingiendo una sonrisa dijo –"Iré por un trago".  
El otro rió y sorprendido dijo –"¿No, eh? Bueno, ¿Qué hace que Eriol Hiraguizawa se divierta?".  
"No he dicho que tu fiesta es aburrida" –replicó secamente.  
El chico volvió a reír, -"Tus acciones dicen más que tus palabras. De acuerdo, arreglaré ésto. Ven conmigo".  
El inglés le siguió sin saber a dónde iban.  
"Ahí está" –dijo después de caminar entre la gente.  
"¿Quién?" –preguntó al ver a su compañero adentrarse entre la gente hasta encontrarse con alguien.

"Linda" –dijo tomándola por la cintura.  
Ella se sobresaltó un poco y sonrió divertida al verle junto a ella.  
Lucia más hermosa que nunca. Su largo y brillante cabello caía suavemente sobre sus desnudos hombros, cayendo hasta rozar su cintura.  
Y ese vestido tan perfecto que abrazaba su cuerpo y acentuaba su figura.  
"Querida, ¿Por qué no le haces compañía por un rato?" –le dijo el castaño.  
Ella no tuvo tiempo de negarse.  
'Perfecto' –pensó el inglés mientras veía a aquella chica frente a él de arriba abajo. La tenía justo donde la quería.  
El castaño se alejó sin decir más, dejando a la pobre chica anonadada y a su amigo con otra victoria. No sabía lo que estaba provocando.


	5. Chapter 5

Había estado conversando con algunos invitados que habían resultado ser agradables y amables con ella, al fin. Sintió unas manos rodeándole la cintura y una voz ronca hablarle muy cerca.  
Se sobresaltó un poco, le había tomado por sorpresa. Rió de lo ocurrido y escuchaba a su prometido hablar sobre la fiesta, cuando se percató de que alguien los observaba a una distancia muy corta. Fingió indiferencia.  
"Linda, necesito tu ayuda" –le decía al oído –"Hiraguizawa es un pesado, te lo pediré solo esta vez".  
La tomó de la mano y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la llevo hasta donde estaba el inglés.  
"Querida, ¿Por qué no le haces compañía por un rato?".  
Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando el castaño la besó en la mejilla y se marchó. No podía creerlo. Volvió sus ojos a los de aquel hombre frente a ella, pudo leerlos a la perfección. Se sentía triunfante. Ah, pero no lo dejaría disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo o su nombre no era Tomoyo Daidouji.

Le regaló una mirada de indiferencia, como las que él solía dar, y con un desplante se dispuso a irse y dejarlo ahí sin la más mínima atención. No se merecía nada.  
Más no pasó de ser un intento y nada más. Una mano le tomó fuertemente por la muñeca para detenerla.  
"¡Suéltame!" –le demandó molesta.  
"Oh vamos" –dijo sujetándole con más fuerza y acercándola un poco a él, -"Sabes que eso no pasará". Sugirió dar un paseo.  
Ella se negaba y seguía ordenándole que la dejara ir.  
"Te arrepentirás"- fue lo último que dijo.  
Ya estando un poco más retirados del gran salón, la tomó de los hombros y la puso violentamente contra la pared. Acercó su cuerpo al de ella.  
"Ya lo hice una vez" –dijo con rabia. Se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. –"Y no me arrepentí".  
Su rostro estaba tan cerca al de ella, podía percibir todos sus sentidos. El latido de su corazón, su aliento pegar en su cuello. Sus ojos mostraban miedo, su respiración empezaba a acelerarse cada vez más. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó un poco más a su rostro. Sus labios, suaves y tersos le invitaban a tocarlos. Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural se separó violentamente de ella, más molesto de lo inicial.  
'¿Qué demonios?' –pensó.  
Ella no se había movido ni un poco de donde estaba.  
Volvió a tomarla de la muñeca, pero esta vez un poco más suave.  
La llevó hasta la puerta que daba al jardín, y la abrió. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. La dejó ir y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Y bien?"- dijo molesta, -"¿Cuál es tu plan ahora, Hiraguizawa?".  
Rió con tanta indiferencia y dijo –"Olvida las formalidades, Tomoyo. ¿O qué, ya lo olvidaste?".  
"No" –dijo ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.  
Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, y se acercó un poco.  
"¿Acaso olvidaste que alguien de tu familia no puede ser visto con alguien como yo?" –Le dijo la joven con indiferencia, -"¿Qué pensarán sí se enteran?".  
"No me importa".  
"Claro, eso mismo noté la última vez" –dijo sarcásticamente.  
Molesto por el comentario, se dio la vuelta. Dio unos pasos y se volvió a ella nuevamente, la tomó del brazo bruscamente y con rabia le dijo –"¡Me engañaste! ¿Qué esperabas qué hiciera?".  
Ella se soltó de su tacto, y retándolo le dijo –"¡Que me creyeras!"-hizo una pausa para calmarse un poco. Rió cínicamente y añadió –"Debí suponer que no te importaba".  
Iba a marcharse una vez más, pero de la misma manera él la detuvo.  
"Sí me importabas".  
Le vio a los ojos, estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero no lo dejaría ganar una vez más.  
"Pues a mi ya no" –dicho esto, se marchó.

Entró a la mansión rápidamente y recuperando el aliento se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró a su paso.  
Se preguntaba qué había sido aquello. Él decía la verdad. Recordó aquella frase que leyó alguna vez en un libro; _"Nadie logra mentir, nadie logra ocultar nada cuando mira directo a los ojos."_ Era cierto, pero entonces ¿Por qué la veía con tanto odio?  
"Señorita" –dijo una voz aproximándose a ella. –"El joven Li la busca".  
"Gracias" –dijo y se levantó de donde estaba.  
El hombre salió de la habitación. Era el mayordomo de la familia. Era un buen hombre, amable pero frío. No decía mucho y siempre hacía su deber con la mayor precisión y dedicación. Había trabajado para ellos por bastante tiempo.  
Un momento, '¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?' –se preguntó deteniendo su paso.  
¿Acaso presenció lo ocurrido con Eriol?, no había pasado nada pero ¿Y sí malinterpretó las cosas?  
Posiblemente la buscó por otras habitaciones y apenas llegó a esa. –'Si, eso debió ser' –pensó y siguió caminando. Estaba actuando paranoica.  
'Pero, ¿Y sí no fue así?' –volvió a preguntarse. Entonces estaría en problemas.  
Dudaba que el Sr. Pein fuera a decir algo, pero no podía arriesgarse a éstas alturas.  
'Calma. No estas ocultando nada'-pensó para tranquilizarse un poco. Después de todo era cierto, fue una discusión y nada más. Solía conocer a Eriol de años atrás, lamentablemente, por eso discutían. –'Cielo Santo'-pensó-'Parece que intento convencerme. No es un plan, es real'.- comenzó a preocuparse por sus extraños pensamientos.  
Estaba frente a la puerta del gran salón a punto de atravesarla.  
Respiró hondo, y cuando se sintió lista entró a la fiesta.

La noche anterior, tras aquel incidente, le había costado un poco de trabajo conciliar el sueño. Ese día se levantó mucho más temprano de lo habitual.  
Decidió preparar el desayuno para su madre y para ella; por más que lo intentaba, algo seguía rondando y resonando en su mente.  
No podía, no debía seguir pensando en ello. Mucho menos en él. Tanto tiempo que había luchado para cerrar esa herida y borrar aquellos recuerdos y ahora, él estaba en la misma ciudad. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

{..}  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando por fin se acostumbró a la luz del día observó su alrededor. Amplias paredes blancas, enormes ventanas cubiertas por largas telas de encaje color arena, una puerta de cristal. ¿A dónde conducía aquella puerta?, siguió paseando los ojos por la habitación, pero nada le parecía familiar.  
Estaba en una enorme cama, tan cómoda y firme, no le molestaría pasar el resto del día en ella. Suaves sabanas de seda y qué decir de las almohadas, maravillosas almohadas de plumas, cubiertas por la suave tela.  
Volteó a su izquierda, en la otra parte de la cama posaba tranquilamente un muy bien formado y sudoroso cuerpo con musculosos brazos, la desnudez de su espalda se veía suave y tersa, casi invitando a sentirla, bajó un poco más la mirada. El resto, estaba cubierto por la sabana. Con un movimiento rápido podría arreglar el problema, rió en silencio por sus ocurrencias.  
Se veía tan lindo dormido, su castaña cabellera más alborotada de lo normal, la forma en que algunos mechones le caían en el rostro, vaya sin dudarlo era el hombre más sensual y encantador que había conocido.  
Suspiró y sonrió sin quitar la mirada de su rostro. Después bajó nuevamente a su espalda, y a sus brazos… Tras unos segundos de contemplación, cayó en cuenta de una cosa; había pasado la noche ahí.

'¿Pero qué he hecho?'-pensó alterada. El inglés estaba ahí, a unos cuantos pasos. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle? Los descubrirían. Tomoyo quedaría como un hazmerreír ante la gente y la odiaría para siempre. Perdería al hombre de su vida por completo, la gente empezaría a hablar a sus espaldas. ¡Se enterarían su padre y su hermano!, Su hermano la mataría. ¿Qué diría su madre sí viviera?  
Destruiría por completo la felicidad de alguien más y la suya. ¿Qué…?  
'Relajate'-respiró hondo. Exhalo y repitió la misma operación una vez más-'Tranquila, no te pongas dramática no arreglarás nada con eso'.  
Podía ser un poco paranoica y drástica cuando estaba nerviosa. Solo un poco.  
Le pasó una mano sobre la frente al chico junto a ella acomodando un mechón de su cabello. Llevó su mano hasta su espalda y la subió lenta y suavemente, se detuvo en su fuerte y musculoso brazo y aplicó un poco de presión para moverlo. Llamó su nombre.  
No obtuvo respuesta. Lo intentó una vez más, ahora un poco más fuerte. El chico gruñó.  
Una vez más, hasta que lo despertó. Le dio unos segundos para que se incorporara.  
"Buenos días" –le dijo dulcemente.  
El chico se volvió para verla a los ojos y le regaló su más linda y tierna sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y la besó. –"Buenos días"-le dijo mientras sostenía suavemente su rostro.

Ella no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por su cuerpo una vez más, lentamente. Disfrutando cada segundo de aquella agradable vista. Él, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba causando, rió.  
"Lo siento" –rió nerviosamente, -"¿Qué decías?"  
Acariciaba su cabello y tenía los ojos bien puestos en aquellas esmeraldas. Nada ni nadie más existía en el mundo en ese momento. Solo ellos, si pudiera controlar el tiempo repetiría ese instante por toda la eternidad.  
"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"-alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su amada interrumpir su mágico momento.  
Continuó jugando con su cabello y tras pensarlo unos segundos, dijo-"Estás en este mundo para hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra".  
Ella le golpeó el brazo suavemente.  
"Bueno, ¿Qué querías que dijera nena? Es la verdad"-dijo bromeando.  
"No me refería a eso, quiero decir ¿Qué hago en tu habitación?"  
El chico rió.-"Bueno, verás. Anoche cuando regresé de dejar a Tomoyo te encontré en el comedor, dijiste que no podías más. Me arrastraste hasta aquí, me arrancaste la camisa y me aventaste a la cama"-hizo una pausa para ver la cara de sorpresa de la joven y, divertido, continuó-"No estoy acostumbrado a que seas tan violenta, pero debo aceptar que fue divertido y bastante interesante. Te soltaste el cabello, y lentamente te fuiste despojando de tu ropa. Me pediste que…"  
"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Basta"-interrumpió la joven horrorizada por lo que estaba escuchando.  
"Eso fue lo que ocurrió"-dijo el chico,-"Aunque puede que haya alterado un poco los detalles".  
Intentando borrar todas las imágenes de su mente, volvió a interrumpirlo-"Creo que te olvidaste de un detalle muy importante".  
"Cierto, disculpa linda. Estuviste increíble, en especial cuando..."  
"Li"-volvió a interrumpirlo-"Tu amigo está aquí. ¿Cómo supones que me marche sin que él lo note?"  
El chico dejó de reír y, al fin, se puso serio. Ella tenía razón, Eriol estaba ahí. Si se enteraba era capaz de tantas cosas, le contaría a Tomoyo y podría divulgarlo con su padre o sus allegados. O peor aún, chantajearlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Durante la fiesta notó a su "amigo" un tanto extraño, no pareció notar del todo la ausencia de su prometida por largo rato. Cuando faltaba poco para que acabara la noche, lo vio salir junto a Tomoyo. Estaba harto de la estúpida fiesta, mejor subiría a su habitación. Entró a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, al parecer tendría que tomarse una pastilla para dormir. De pronto vio a la joven castaña caminar hasta el comedor, se le había presentado la mejor de las oportunidades, estaría a solas con la chica, era el momento de probar su suerte.  
"Hola, sí"-decía la joven después de marcar unos números en su móvil-"Pasaré la noche en casa de Tomoyo, ¿De acuerdo papá? Bien, te veo en la mañana, te quiero. Adiós"-y colgó.  
'¿Con Tomoyo, eh?'-pensó el inglés, algo no andaba bien. Iba a salir de la cocina cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría, y al mayor de los Li atravesarla.  
La chica se acercó a él efusivamente, él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.  
No podía interrumpir un momento así. "No puedo más, ya no puedo ocultarlo Li"-dijo la joven.  
'Vaya, vaya Li. Bien, no esperaba algo así de tí'-pensaba el inglés a la vez que los veía alejarse. Salió de la cocina para cerciorarse que se habían ido. Subió las escaleras en silencio, lentamente. Una vez arriba, escuchó sus voces. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la primer puerta, ahí se encontraban ambos. No, no estaba alucinando. Nada de eso había sido efecto del alcohol.  
Entró a su habitación con un extraño sentimiento de victoria.  
'Así que Li esta teniendo una aventura'-pensó mientras entraba a la cama. Había presenciado la mejor escena que había visto en su vida, y vaya que había visto muchas.  
El tan llamado "hijo perfecto" que todos decían, y su padre tanto le nombraba, había cometido un error fatal, después de todo era normal como el resto.  
Serían sus mejores vacaciones en años, ah pero ésto apenas era el principio.  
Shaoran Li estaba engañando a su prometida, pero no era un engaño cualquiera. Pues se trataba de la mejor amiga de Tomoyo.  
Oh cómo la vería sufrir al fin. Y para terminar, estaba seguro que ella aún sentía algo por él. La noche perfecta.  
No necesitaría ninguna pastilla para dormir después de todo ésto.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó mucho más tranquilo, hizo lo mismo de todas las mañanas. Salió de su habitación listo para lo que pintaba ser otro gran día. Dio unos pasos y volvieron las voces de la noche anterior.  
'Ella sigue aquí'-pensó sorprendido, definitivamente sería una mañana muy interesante.  
" Tu amigo está aquí. ¿Cómo supones que me marche sin que él lo note?"-, escuchó decir a la joven. Oh pero era demasiado tarde, él lo sabía.  
Se quedó unos instantes donde estaba, justo al lado de la puerta, y no escuchó respuesta. Rió y bajó a la cocina a tomar un poco de té. Y claro, preparar un plan.

{..}

' _Agosto 6_

_Hoy fue la fiesta de Li, algunos de sus amigos son  
agradables. Excepto el Sr. Khen, es un pesado._

_Pd. No puedo seguir cerca de Eriol.  
No creyó lo de la carta… _'

Cerró el diario como siempre lo hacía, y lo guardó. Había terminado de desayunar con su madre, y ésta partió al trabajo.  
Se preparaba para un nuevo día e intentaba que la presencia de Eriol no le afectara tanto, pero le estaba resultando bastante difícil. Suficiente martirio que estuviera en Tomoeda, pero él la estaba provocando. Era evidente el odio que le tenía, sin embargo se empeñaba en hacérselo saber y torturarla al estar cerca de ella. Vaya que lo disfrutaba, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto ya no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así. Sí el había decidido no creer en ella, sería su problema y de nadie más.

"No creo que esté despierto" –dijo el castaño.  
"¿Puedes estar seguro?"-  
"No, pero ¿Tienes una mejor idea?"-dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de la habitación.  
Ambos salieron. El chico vio que la puerta de su invitado estaba cerrada.  
'Sí, debe estar dormido'-pensó y bajó las escaleras silenciosamente.  
Abrió la puerta principal y salieron a toda prisa. Subieron al auto y se fueron.

"¿Gusta más té, señor?" –preguntó el Sr. Pein.  
El inglés asintió. Mientras servían su segunda taza, escuchó un suave crujido proveniente de la escalera. A los pocos segundos aparecieron dos jóvenes, corrieron hasta la puerta y desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tras ella.  
El inglés dio un sorbo a su té, -"¿Ésto ocurre seguido?".  
"¿Señor?" –preguntó el hombre.  
"Supuse que siendo el mayordomo ha visto escenas como esa repetirse, ¿O me equivoco?".  
"En efecto, señor. Es la primera vez".  
Al no sentirse satisfecho con la respuesta, siguió insistiendo.  
"La verdad es que, con todo respeto señor, se sorprendería de todo lo que he visto en esta casa".  
"¿A qué se refiere?" –preguntó el inglés interesado.  
"He trabajado aquí por años, señor" –fue todo lo que dijo y se volvió para continuar con sus deberes.  
"Espere, espere" –dijo el inglés atando cabos mentalmente, -"¿Quiere decir que Li no es tan ingenuo como parece?".  
El hombre no contesto.  
"De acuerdo, no puede hablar de ellos. Pero, ¿Qué hay de la chica?" –preguntó.  
"¿La Srita. Daidouji?".  
"No, no. Kinomoto".  
"Bueno, ella…"  
"¿Qué tan seguido está aquí?" –le interrumpió- "¿O qué sabe de ella y Li?".  
"Nada, señor" –respondió con indiferencia.

Debió suponer que sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.  
"Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto" –dijo el inglés jugando con la taza frente a él.- "¿Qué puede decirme de ella?".  
"Sí le respondo, señor ¿Me dejará continuar con mi deber?"  
"Por supuesto" –dijo confiado- "Dejaré de quitarle el tiempo Sr. Pein".  
"La Srita. Kinomoto pasa aquí más tiempo del que debería".  
'Perfecto' –pensó- "Una última cosa, ¿Desde hace cuánto?".  
"Un par de meses, señor. Ahora sí me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer".  
"Sí, sí. Gracias Sr. Pein" –dijo triunfante el inglés.  
Sí de algo estaba seguro era de lo malo que era tener servidumbre en la casa, la gente habla y eso puede llegar a ser malo. Aunque en ese momento, era lo mejor que podía haber en esa mansión. ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían esconder los Li? Pronto lo descubriría. Mientras tanto una sonrisa maliciosa se grababa en su rostro.

No pudo haber mejor momento para que la puerta principal se abriera.  
"Vaya"- dijo una vez que el castaño cerró la puerta,- "Creí que seguías dormido Li. ¿Pasaste la noche con alguien, eh?".  
El castaño sobresaltado al verse descubierto, dijo –"Descuida, salí a tomar un poco de aire".  
"¿En el auto? Vaya, que elegancia. ¿Qué clase de aire buscas?".  
"Oye, lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia" –dijo el castaño.  
El otro rió, -"No, pero ¿Por qué das explicaciones?".  
El castaño prefirió ignorarlo y subió a su habitación, no tenía idea de lo que podía estar diciendo o refiriéndose, después de todo él no sabía nada, ¿O sí?  
No, no podía referirse a lo de la noche anterior. Aunque pensándolo bien pudo haber escuchado algo, su habitación no estaba muy lejos de la suya. No, pero si supiera algo sería más directo. Se estaba preocupando en vano. O al menos, eso quería creer.

Apenas llegó a su casa cuando su padre estaba por irse.  
"Buenos días" –le dijo.  
"Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo te fue con Tomoyo?" –preguntó el padre antes de subir al auto.  
"Muy bien. Manda saludos".  
"Gracias, salúdala de mi parte" –dijo el hombre- "Por cierto, Touya llamó. Vendrá el próximo mes". Se despidió, y subió al auto.  
Ella entró a la casa mientras su padre se alejaba, recuperó la calma en cuanto entró. Por un momento creyó que la atraparían en la mansión de los Li. Pero ahora todo estaba bien, su padre le dio agradables noticias.  
Touya era su hermano mayor, tras la muerte de su madre aceptó una oferta de trabajo en Canadá. Le iba muy bien, pero lo veían muy pocas veces. Que aunque era un alivio para Sakura, había días en los que lo extrañaba.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y en realidad necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero nadie debía saberlo. Nadie sabía lo que en realidad ocurrió en la casa de campo, y a estas alturas no podía abrir la boca.  
Su madre armaría un alboroto, por obvias razones no podía acudir a Li.  
¿Sakura?, no estaba muy convencida de decírselo, la metería en esto y era mejor así. Pensó entonces en Kinny Warlain, la vecina de la Sra Padwick, pero tenía 4 años sin saber de ella. No sería correcto buscarla solo porque necesitaba de alguien, no, descartó la posibilidad.  
De sus antiguas amistades, solo le quedaba Sakura. El resto abandonó Tomoeda hacía algunos años. La última fue Rika Sasaki, quien se fugó el año pasado con su antiguo profesor del colegio y le había perdido el rastro.  
Pensó en algunas otras amistades, pero nadie sabía de Eriol, nadie. Tendría que contar la historia desde el inicio y no estaba de humor para recordarlo.  
No le quedaba más opción que aguantarse y vivir con ello, o contarle a alguien la versión corta de los hechos. No, era mejor así. Ya se le pasaría, tomó un libro y se sentó en la sala.  
Eso le serviría para despejar su mente.

Esa mañana fue magnifica. Tenía tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo, bueno no importaba. Ya se las arreglaría.  
Por lo tanto le bastaba con torturar a Li con su reciente descubrimiento. Discutiría con Tomoyo en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera y, quién sabe, igual y ella también entraría en su lista de tortura. O alcanzaría un poco de chantaje. Lo que haría con la castaña aún no estaba decidido, pero ya se ocuparía de ella. Y por último, pero no menos importante, obtendría más información de la Familia Li. No por nada había encontrado su fuente, el Sr. Pein.

Mientras se daba más aires de superioridad de los que necesitaba, descansaba placidamente junto a la piscina fingiendo leer un libro. Cuando en realidad repasaba sus malévolos planes.  
"Hiraguizawa" –dijo una voz aproximándose,- "Tu padre está al teléfono".  
El aludido se levantó, entró a la casa y llegó hasta el teléfono. El otro prefirió darle un poco de privacidad y espero afuera.  
"¿Si?" –dijo a contestar el teléfono.  
"¿Cómo te va hijo?".  
"Bien" –respondió secamente.  
"Me da gusto".  
"Sí eso era todo pudiste llamar a mi móvil".  
"Lo sé, pero quería hablar con Li. Bueno hijo, espero que sigas divirtiéndote" –colgó.  
'Como detesto que haga eso. ¿Qué demonios podría hablar con Li?' –pensó mientras colocaba el auricular en su lugar.  
Volvió a la piscina para seguir disfrutando del agradable día y relajarse. El castaño ya no estaba, que bien, no quería verlo.  
Se acostó de nuevo en donde estaba minutos antes, reemplazo sus anteojos por unos para sol y cerró los ojos. ¿Meditaba o solo pensaba?, en realidad no lo sé pero se sumergía en sus pensamientos.  
De pronto recordó las palabras de su padre, _"__Deberías pensar en convertirte en hombre"_.  
Su padre hablaba de estupideces, ¿convertirse en hombre? Ya lo era.  
Inevitablemente su mente comenzaba a hacerle una mala jugada pues, en medio de esa tempestad, insistía en recordarle a la joven amatista.  
Algo tenía esa chica que, a pesar de detestarla, algo dentro de él, muy muy dentro, aún sentía lo contrario. Incluso había diminutos momentos en los que envidiaba a Li. Más no por mucho, inmediatamente recuperaba la cordura y se repetía que hablaba de estupideces. Era entonces cuando el orgullo, como siempre, le ganaba.  
Y es que había estado vertiendo alcohol en una herida abierta por mucho tiempo, pero tuvo suficiente. Había dejado de sentir que era nueva, algún tiempo atrás.

Ese día pasó sin muchas novedades. Li, al fin, se dignó a llevarlo a recorrer la ciudad. Que aunque, para su gusto, no había mucho que hacer. Eso o Li era un completo idiota dando recorridos.  
Le había dicho que no tenían teatros, vaya que debían estar dementes.  
Al caer la noche, regresaron a la mansión después de cenar un poco de sushi.  
"Ah, lo olvidaba" –dijo el castaño antes de que el inglés subiera las escaleras, -"Mi padre está en la ciudad y eh, iré a cenar con él mañana. ¿Nos acompañas o prefieres quedarte?".  
Lo pensó unos segundos. Sí algo escondían los Li, debería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos. Entonces, aceptó y fue a su habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de la autora:**

En primera, reciban un caluroso saludo y espero que se encuentren muy bien.  
Solo quiero hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones y comentarios.  
Disculpen que este un tanto enredosa mi historia, pero es completamente intencional.  
Creo que si me falla un poco al momento de querer expresar el "cambio" de personaje, por eso decidí utilizar "{..}" para separar las ideas, espero que este funcionando. Aunque acabo de darme cuenta que en algunas ocasiones no aparecen en el texto.  
De nuevo, les pido disculpas.

Bien, en otros asuntos .. muchas gracias a los que han leído mi historia hasta ahora. Gracias por su tiempo y por los comentarios que han dejado.  
Prometo que a partir de este capítulo la historia se vuelve interesante, estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado.  
Me despido, que disfruten su lectura y pasen un buen día!

* * *

Arribó el inicio de un nuevo día. Aunque no muy convencida, abrió los ojos. ¿Y si fingía estar enferma? La verdad es que lo consideraba como una buena idea, por más tonto que sonara.  
Ese día debía acompañar a su prometido a cenar con su padre, sería una velada bastante aburrida. Eso y, entre otras cosas, algo había en el Sr. Li que le inspiraba algo de miedo y desconfianza.  
Su padre y el Sr Li solían conocerse, no recordaba mucho de él pero su padre solía frecuentarlo.

"Ah que bien, estás despierta" –dijo su madre entrando a la habitación- "Esta tarde me voy de Tomoeda, ¿Segura que estarás bien?".  
Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.  
"No te preocupes madre. Que tengas suerte".  
"Gracias, regresaré en dos o quizás tres días. No te veré más tarde, por eso quería despedirme" –dijo la mujer abrazándola.  
"¿Tan temprano te iras?".  
"Si, nos iremos después del trabajo. Cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa me llamas".  
"No te preocupes, madre. Estaré bien. Mucha suerte, cuídate".  
La mujer abandonó la habitación.  
Estaría sola por dos días, exceptuando esa noche que estaría ocupada, tenía completa libertad por otro día más. Y si tenía suerte, dos más. La pregunta del momento era, ¿Qué haría en ese tiempo?  
No le daba miedo estar sola, todo lo contrario. Pero debía aprovechar ese beneficio que le estaban concediendo.

El tiempo pasó y la tan esperada hora, llegó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
Acababa de ducharse y salía del baño, buscó en su armario y sacó un lindo vestido negro. Era un estilo muy distinto de los que solía usar, pareciera tener una falda desde la cintura llegando una cuarta parte más arriba de sus rodillas. La parte superior tenía bordados holanes con un toque de dorado, era sencillo y sin mangas pero le cubría la mayor parte del pecho. Le sentaba a la perfección, acentuaba delicadamente su figura y a la vez la hacía lucir elegante y sofisticada.  
Casi estaba lista, arreglaba su larga cabellera. La llevaría suelta, como solía hacerlo, con los rizos cayendo suavemente en sus hombros.  
Tomó el anillo del mueble frente a ella, se quedó quieta unos segundos mientras lo sostenía. Y no muy convencida, se lo puso.  
Alguien llamaba a la puerta, -'Li llegó temprano'-pensó. Vio la hora y se percato que había sido ella quien había demorado. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Tomó sus zapatos y bajó las escaleras a prisa, una vez abajo se los puso. Cuando llamaban por tercera vez, atendió la puerta al fin.  
Salió sin prestar atención y se disculpaba mientras cerraba la puerta.  
"Lo lamento, estaba al teléfono con mi madre y ya sabes como se pone cuando se va y.."  
"Descuida" –la interrumpió.  
Que extraño, no sonaba a la voz de Li. Se volvió para encontrarse con la persona detrás de ella.  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –le dijo molesta al verle ahí justo cuando estaba por irse.  
La miraba de arriba a abajo de una forma que le parecía desagradable. Cuando se dignó a terminar de verla le dijo –"¿Realmente quieres que te conteste?".  
"Muy gracioso Hiraguizawa" –dijo arrastrando las palabras,- "Deberías irte, espero a Li y.."  
"Lo sé, esta en el auto. Vamos" –le dijo sonriente.

Eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ah no, Li debía estar loco al invitarlo. Por todos los cielos, era una cena con su padre no una reunión con amigos en un bar. En su opinión, perdía la oportunidad de charlar con su padre. Después de todo no lo veía seguido y cuando tenía la oportunidad invitaba gente, eso no era correcto.  
Caminaron hasta el auto.  
"Tomoyo, querida. Luces bellisima" –dijo el castaño al verla, para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
"Gracias, ¿Qué hace él aquí?" –preguntó.  
El inglés rió, vaya modales de la chica.  
"¿Qué hay de malo, linda?"  
"Shaoran, él no debería venir"  
"Pero ya esta aquí" –fue lo único que dijo el castaño.  
En todo el camino la joven no dijo nada. Para ser honesta, no ganaría nada con ello sino todo lo contrario. En fin, se repetía que todo saldría bien y que evitaría al inglés en cualquier oportunidad.

Llegaron a su destino: Channg's. El mejor restaurante de la ciudad, ni más ni menos.  
"Bienvenido Sr. Li" –decía el hombre del estacionamiento.  
Bajaron y llegaron hasta la puerta, fueron recibidos por un hombre mayor que les abrió la puerta.  
Una vez adentro,  
"Joven Li" –dijo otro hombre aproximándose a ellos –"Que gusto verlo, su padre lo esta esperando. Venga por aquí por favor."  
Era un lindo lugar. Grandes y majestuosos trozos de telas rojas de seda y encaje adornaban el lugar, las paredes, los techos. Enormes candelabros color bronce con piedras preciosas yacían en los techos, iluminaban calidamente con una suave y tenue luz clara. El ambiente del restaurante era muy agradable, incluso sí se disponía la compañía adecuada, podía llegar a ser romántico.  
Se toparon con unas puertas de cristal y el hombre las abrió. Parecía un salón privado solo que un poco más pequeño e intimo. Alrededor caían una serie de telas simulando ser cortinas de un rojo intenso, el hombre se posó frente a una y la movió, indicando así que ahí les esperaban.  
Una pequeña mesa estaba puesta, sobre ella una copa de vino y un codo descansaban tranquilamente. Mientras, el resto del brazo estaba elevado al cielo y en la mano apuntaba desafiante la mitad de un cigarrillo.

Frente a ellos se encontraba su futuro suegro. Con el simple hecho de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Era un hombre mayor, un tanto regordete, de escasa cabellera oscura y rasgos muy marcados en el rostro. Una fría mirada y lo que parecía ser cara de insatisfacción al verles llegar. Tenía los ojos grises y lucían cansados.  
"Padre, ¿Cómo estas?" –preguntó el castaño.  
El hombre frente a él, con una mirada de desaprobación y voz en verdad ronca, respondió de la manera más fría –"No tenía idea que traerías invitados".  
"Si, espero que .."  
"Me temo que"- le interrumpió el hombre y dirigiendo la mirada a los acompañantes de su hijo, continuó –"tendrán que dejarnos solos" –dicho esto, se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios.  
"Pero padre.."  
"Descuida" –le dijo el inglés poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, -"Señor, un gusto verlo"- se dirigió al hombre en un tono sarcástico.  
Le ofreció su brazo a la joven y, después de disculparse, salieron del pequeño salón.  
"¿Qué rayos fue eso?"- preguntó molesto el joven.  
Su padre en cambio, aún disfrutando de su cigarrillo y con gran tranquilidad le dijo –"No quería a la chica aquí".  
"¿Qué?" –preguntó confundido, molesto y casi riendo ante lo estúpido que le sonaba aquello.  
"Encontraron algo de Daidouji".  
Comprendiendo entonces que era algo serio e importante, por obvias razones su chica no podía estar presente.

{..}  
"Vaya que nos trataron como basura" –decía el inglés mientras se sentaba en la nueva mesa que les asignaron.  
"Pero si eso es lo que eres" –dijo dulcemente la joven con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro.  
El chico rió, estaba por responderle cuando el mesero les interrumpió.  
Ordenaron sus bebidas; Eriol tomaría champagne, y Tomoyo una copa de vino.  
Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y al terminar, se dirigió al inglés –"¿Y bien, qué se supone que haremos ahora?"-.  
"Pues" –decía el joven- "analizando nuestra situación, creo que tenemos una cita" –terminó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.  
"No te pases de listo Hiraguizawa" –dijo la joven algo molesta a la vez que sus bebidas llegaban.  
"Vamos, llámame Eriol" –tomó su copa y la levantó, -"Esta noche seremos dos viejos amigos, sí eso prefieres".  
La joven levantó su copa, -"Entonces brindemos porque esta noche acabe pronto" –terminó con una cínica sonrisa.  
"¿Tan malo te parece estar aquí?"  
"En absoluto, aunque debo decir que el lugar es muy agradable. La compañía.." –le vió de arriba abajo y tomo su copa- "deja mucho que desear" –dicho esto se llevó la copa a los labios.  
El chico se recargó en la mesa y la miró fijamente a los ojos, -"Es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti" –bajo la vista para recorrer su figura de arriba a abajo.  
Empezaba a sentirse incomoda. Sabía que era mala idea que fueran esa noche, Li debió ir solo. Pero, por otra parte, al menos no estaba sola en ese gran restaurante. Parecería una tonta que alguien dejo plantada de no ser por el inglés.  
En ese caso, sería mejor intentar pasarla bien.

"Y, ¿Cómo te ha ido?" –preguntó la joven.  
Sorprendido ante el cambio, respondió un simple –"Bien".  
"Vamos a estar aquí buen tiempo, así que sera mejor que empieces a dar mejores respuestas Hiraguizawa, preguntaré de nuevo" –le advirtió, y cambiando a un tono de voz más sutil agregó –"¿Cómo te ha ido?".  
"Bueno" –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- "Tomando en cuenta los últimos años, he estado mejor. Claro, ignorando aquella vez que me engañaste y que…"  
"¡Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes!"  
"Ah, claro. Lo olvidaba, no lo sé y nada de eso te importó jamás, solo querías.." –decía molesto.  
"¿Qué te trajo a Japón?" –cambió de tema.  
"Li me pidió que viniera. Pero parece que necesitaba que le ayudara en algo. ¿Piensas hacerle lo mismo?" - Bebió un poco de su champagne. –"Será más sencillo, Li es un idiota".  
"No sé de qué hablas Eriol, pero vale más que dejes de llamarlo de esa forma. Te recuerdo que es mi prometido".  
"Bien, cuéntame de ti" –cambió de tema el inglés, y ordenó otra copa.  
"No hay mucho que decir. Estoy comprometida, como ya lo sabes. Mi madre tiene un buen empleo y, ah mi perro murió hace 4 meses".  
"Lo lamento" –dijo –"¿Amistades?"  
"La mayoría se ha ido de Tomoeda".  
"¿Qué hay de Kinomoto?" –preguntó mientras su copa llegaba.  
"Es una buena amiga, aunque no me extrañaría que también se fuera".  
"¿Hace cuánto la conoces?" –le interrumpió.  
"Bastantes años, íbamos al mismo colegio".  
"¿La conoces en realidad?"  
"¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?" –preguntó desafiante.  
"Bueno, como ya sabes, la gente esconde muchas cosas. Y cuando menos lo piensas, te apuñalan por la espalda".  
"No sé que impresión te habrá dado, pero Sakura no es el tipo de persona que crees".  
Dio un gran sorbo a su copa, -"Te sorprenderías" –hizo una pausa para terminarla- "Por eso creo que Oscar Wilde tenía razón al decir que un verdadero amigo te apuñala de frente".  
"Entonces nunca fueron tus amigos. Creo que tienes una idea extraña de la amistad".  
El inglés rió, -"¿Qué opina Li de ella?"  
"¿De Sakura? Bueno pues, se llevan bien. Supongo que le agrada".  
"No sabes cuanto" –dijo en voz baja.  
"¿Qué?" –preguntó ella al no escuchar lo que dijo.  
"Pediré otra copa, ¿Gustas una más?" –cambió de conversación.  
"Eh, si" –dijo la joven –"¿No crees que vas muy rápido?"  
"Pero si ya nos conocíamos" –dijo el inglés en tono burlesco.  
"Hablo de la forma en que estas bebiendo"  
"¿Te importa?" –preguntó sonriente.  
"No, pero no deberías hacerlo de esa forma. Ve un poco más lento".  
"Ja, dá lo mismo".

Pasados unos minutos, llegó la cena. Aún no había señas de Li.  
Eriol ordenó un trozo de carne, marinado en salsa de vino tinto. Tomoyo, salmón en salsa de la casa, con miel y manzana verde.  
Guardaron silencio por unos instantes mientras cenaban. Ella molesta por los comentarios contra Sakura, su vida y su prometido.  
Él, disfrutando como la hacía enfadar.  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, el inglés estaba por continuar su quinta copa. Pareciera que se había empeñado en terminar con la botella.  
"¿No crees que has bebido suficiente?"  
"Descuida, tengo todo bajo control nena. Aún hay tiempo para ti".  
La joven rió cínicamente, -"Eres increíble".  
"Ya lo sé" –respondió modestamente  
Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.  
"¿Qué haces con ese idiota?"  
"No eres mejor que él, sí a eso te refieres" –respondió molesta.  
"Estoy seguro que lo soy" –admitió confiado.  
"¿Qué hace a Eriol Hiraguizawa ser mejor que el resto?" –preguntó desafiante.  
"A diferencia de los demás, soy honesto".  
La chica rió sarcásticamente, -"Eres arrogante".  
"De acuerdo, pero hablábamos de ti. De tu vida, tus amistades".  
"Me pregunto si quieres llegar a algo fingiendo interés en mi".  
"Que poco me conoces" –dijo elegantemente- "Ahora, solo quiero ser amable. Y darte algunos consejos".  
"Claro" –respondió sin importancia.  
"Deberías tener cuidado con tus amistades".  
"¿Ahora quieres controlar mi vida?"  
"La castaña por ejemplo" –continúo hablando- "En tu lugar, me cuidaría de ella".  
"¿No tienes nada mejor que decir, Eriol? ¡Deja a Sakura fuera de esto!" –empezaba a enfadarse.  
"¿Quieres saber por qué pasa tanto tiempo con Li?" –preguntó sonriente.  
"Aquí va otra de tus historias".  
"Sé lo que dijo. Ella y Li juegan en silencio".  
"Por favor" –rió- "Si quieres molestarme, al menos inventa una historia decente".  
"Ah, pero lo es. Hace dos días ella estuvo ahí y.."  
"Por supuesto, fue la fiesta de Li".  
"En efecto, pero se fue al amanecer. Les oí en la cocina, y ¿sabes? Hablaban de ti" –hizo una pausa para beber lo poco que quedaba en su copa- "¿Quieres saber lo que decían?"  
Ella guardó silencio.  
"Decían lo tonta que eres, lo que han estado haciendo por tanto tiempo bajo tu nariz y no has notado. Se burlaban de ti, de lo fácil que es engañarte y.."  
"Eriol, basta" –hizo una pausa- "Deja de decir estupideces".  
"No lo son, tienes que saberlo".  
"¡Basta! Si quieres torturarme por algo que no te hice, adelante. Pero déjalos fuera de esto. Deja de.."  
"¿Por qué habría de torturarte? Si yo solo.."  
"Vamos Eriol, no me vengas con estas cosas. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que.."  
"Solo quiero que sepas la clase de personas que son tu amiga y el estúpido de tu prometido, solo.."  
"¿Crees que soy una idiota, cierto?" –le preguntó seria.  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que.."  
"¡Sé honesto Eriol!"  
"Si"  
La chica rió cínicamente y sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. "¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme?"  
"Nada fue lo mismo desde que me dejaste"  
"No puedo creer que sigas con eso"  
"Es fácil para ti" –le interrumpió- "conseguiste lo que querías de mi".  
"No sé a que te refieres".  
"Claro, ¡eres igual que la zorrita de tu amiga!".

Sobrepasó el límite de tolerancia que le tenía. La había ofendido de la peor forma, se levantó de su asiento y tomó su copa.  
"¡¡IDIOTA!!" –Le gritó al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el vino en su cara.  
Salió del lugar más que molesta.  
'Maldición' -, estaba lloviendo. Se acercó al hombre de la entrada y le pidió que le llamara un taxi. Al tiempo que el hombre entraba, Eriol salió. Traia la camisa arruinada por el vino.  
"¡¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?!"  
"Pedirte disculpas"  
"Ja, vaya. Eso sí es novedad. ¿Desde cuándo tienes sentimientos?"  
"4 años, 110 días y probablemente algunas horas" –se acercó un poco a ella.  
"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentir, Eriol?"

"Nada de lo que te he dicho es mentira, además ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?"  
"Oh vaya, no lo sé. ¡Tal vez por el hecho de que me odias y quieres terminar de arruinarme la vida!"  
Se acercó aún más a ella, extendió su brazo hasta su rostro y viéndole a los ojos pronunció suavemente -"No te odio Tomoyo"- al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla.  
"¡No me toques!" –le gritó y se apartó de él. Caminó hacía la lluvia, prefería mojarse a seguir junto al inglés. Él en cambio, pensaba diferente a ella, y le siguió.  
"Vamos Tomoyo, no puedes seguir actuando así"  
"Dime una cosa Eriol"- dijo volviéndose a él- ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad? Dímelo, ¿Qué buscas?, ¿Arruinar mi compromiso? Bien, pero ¿En qué te beneficia?"  
Lo pensó unos segundos, con un gran aire de indiferencia dijo –"Es posible"- hizo una pausa –"No deberías estar con él, y lo sabes. Además, él y tu amiga.."  
"No sigas, déjate de estupideces"  
"Sabes que, a diferencia de ti, yo nunca te he mentido"  
"¿Qué quiso decir eso?" –replicó molesta.  
"Hablo de Irlanda"- dijo desafiante, dando un paso hacía ella.  
"Jamás te mentí Eriol. Hice lo que tenía que hacer"  
"Claro"-rió-"aprovechar mi situación socioeconómica"  
"Pero ¿De qué diablos estas hablando?"-dijo molesta.  
"¡De tu engaño! Sé todo al respecto, La Sra. Padwick me ha contado de.."  
"La Sra. Padwick me odiaba y lo sabías"- le interrumpió-"Esperaba algo mejor de ti"  
"Entonces dime, ¿Por qué desapareciste sin..?"  
"¿Qué hay de la carta?"-volvió a interrumpirle.  
"¿Qué carta?"  
"Claro, debí suponerlo. No la recibiste" –dijo un tanto sorprendida.  
"¿De qué carta estas hablando?"  
"No tiene caso Eriol, ya quedó en el pasado"  
"¿Vas a decirme entonces que, ya no sientes nada por mí?" –preguntó el inglés acercándose a ella un poco más, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

Ella no respondió. No podía hacerlo. Eriol dio un paso más hacía ella, sus ojos aún seguían puestos sobre los suyos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Quería alejarse pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba estar más tiempo así, con él. Por más que ello doliera.  
Su mano rozó su mejilla y su ronca voz la hizo sobresaltarse,  
"Entonces dime que ésto no significa nada para ti" –dicho esto, acortó la poca distancia entre sus rostros y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.  
La amatista rompió el momento. Lo empujó violentamente y le dio una bofetada, -"¿Cómo te atreves?" –gritó enfurecida.  
El chico se quedó quieto frente a ella, la lluvia ayuda a atenuar el dolor de su mejilla. Pero sus ojos siguen posados en aquellas hermosas amatistas frente a él. Ahora, estaba seguro de muchas cosas.  
'¿Pero qué demonios pensaba Eriol? Si Li se enterara de ésto estoy segura que .. ¿Por qué lo hizo?' –pensaba la joven. Pero, lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento no era que su prometido se enterara sino, lo sensual que el hombre frente a ella lucía bajo la lluvia. Con la camisa ajustada a su cuerpo, y la mirada confiada y pícara que solía tener.

Eriol, seguro de sí mismo, volvió a dar unos pasos hacía ella. La tomó suavemente por la cintura para acercarla a él, rozó delicadamente su barbilla una vez más y bajó la mirada hasta sus labios para, después, subirla de nuevo hasta sus ojos. Acercó su rostro al de ella y se hundió en el roce de sus labios. Fresas. Casi había olvidado el sabor de sus besos.  
Acercó un poco más su cuerpo al suyo, la besaba cada vez con más deseo, quería devorar sus labios pero se contenía las ganas. Sus manos pasaban de su cintura hasta su espalda, en una suave caricia. Pasó su lengua lentamente por el borde de sus labios, haciéndola sobresaltarse, acto seguido, de nuevo lo empujó.

Se vio obligada a romper aquel mágico momento, se separó bruscamente de él y -"¡Basta!" –le dijo al tiempo que lo empujaba –"esto no.."  
"Srita, su taxi esta aquí"-dijo un hombre aproximándose lentamente.  
Fueron las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado aquella noche. Estaba salvada.  
"Gracias"-le dijo al hombre, pretendiendo estar sola se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección del vehículo que le esperaba.  
"Espera Tomoyo" –dijo el inglés al verla alejarse.  
Le ignoró y apresuró el paso. Llegó al auto, abrió la puerta y se subió aprisa.  
"¡Tomoyo!" –volvió a insistir, esta vez parado junto al taxi. Había corrido tras ella.  
En un rápido movimiento, la chica cerró la puerta y le pidió al hombre que la sacara de ahí lo más rápido posible.  
Sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, siguió el auto con la mirada hasta que desapareció ante sus ojos.  
"Señor"-dijo un hombre con un paraguas junto a él –"¿Gusta que le pida un taxi también?"  
"No"-replicó fríamente y se alejó del hombre.  
Caminó hasta la entrada y se sentó en los escalones para resguardarse de la lluvia.  
No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero sabía que lo había disfrutado y, que no se arrepentía. Solo que ahora, se había percatado que aquella mujer, aún ocupada un lugar en su corazón. Una vez más el corazón había ganado la batalla contra la razón.


	8. Chapter 8

Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, pensando, meditando, cuando de pronto, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe. Y de ella salieron dos generaciones Li..

"Confió en que así será"- decía el hombre mientras se acercaba a los escalones.  
El más joven de los Li hablaba con el encargado del estacionamiento, al terminar se acercó a su padre –"Aunque sabes, aún no comprendo como es que.."  
El hombre le interrumpió aclarándose la garganta con fuerza –"No hay nada que entender" –respondió fríamente.  
El castaño guardo silencio. Segundos después apareció el auto de su padre, bajó el chofer y le abrió la puerta.  
"Adiós padre, me .."-pero no pudo terminar de decirlo cuando aquel hombre al que llamaba padre, cerró la puerta del auto.  
El chofer, que era un buen hombre, como seña de respeto tenía que irse –"Señor" –le dijo al castaño y bajo un poco la cabeza, después subió al auto y emprendió marcha.  
"Vaya, que buena relación tienen"-alguien dijo cerca de él.  
Se volvió para encontrarse con un joven completamente empapado.  
"Y mira quien lo dice" –le reprimió.  
El inglés rió, -"pero yo ya dejé de intentarlo"  
El castaño se limitó a una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa, -"¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?"- preguntó al notar su ausencia.  
"Tu chica" –decía con sarcasmo –"Se marchó"  
"Rayos" –dijo el castaño, volvió su vista al otro y tratando de mofarse de él preguntó –"¿Por qué estas empapado?"  
"Intente detenerla"  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?" –preguntó molesto, conociendo al inglés era capaz de muchas cosas.  
El inglés guardó silencio unos instantes, sonrió ante sus pensamientos y dijo –"Tu prometida es una chica difícil".  
"¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!"  
"Descuida" -rió el otro.  
El castaño le tomó por la camisa, obligándole a ponerse de pie. –"¡Será mejor que me digas por las buenas Hiraguizawa!" –dijo amenazante.  
"No sé porque finges que te importa tanto, Li. Además" –hizo una pausa- "sé tu secreto".  
No sabía bien a lo que se refería, pero en ese momento nada tenía importancia. El tipo pudo lastimar a su chica ¡y ahora le hablaba de secretos!  
"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" –volvió a preguntar aún más irritado.  
"¡Nada, imbecil. Deja de preguntarlo! ¿Por qué no te vas con tu noviecita la castaña en vez de hacerme perder mi tiempo?".  
El castaño lo empujó con fuerza, hubiera preferido golpearlo pero se contuvo.  
"Así es" –reía el inglés- "sé lo que hay entre ustedes. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto .. NO esta a salvo conmigo" –terminó con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.  
"No sé de que rayos hablas" –hizo un esfuerzo por fingir demencia e indiferencia.  
"He visto como la vez, no es la misma forma que con Tomoyo, además de que no es lo correcto pareciera que .."  
"¿Ahora es Tomoyo?" –le interrumpió- "Daidouji para ti, idiota".  
"La llamaré como me plazca, te guste o no. Lo que no logro entender es, ¿Cómo puedes engañarla? Sabía que eras un estúpido, pero no hasta dónde llegabas" –rió- "Además, ¡una chica así! Con ese cuerpo, esos ojos, esa .. INOCENCIA" –terminó haciendo énfasis en esto último.  
Sin poder contenerse más, el castaño lo golpeó con fuerza.  
Le tomó por sorpresa, estaba parado en uno de los escalones y el golpe lo hizo caer de inmediato. Comenzó a reír eufóricamente bajo la lluvia.  
Acababan de romperle el labio y él, sin embargo, reía triunfante.  
"Eres un idiota" –dijo exaltado el castaño.  
"Vamos Li, ambos sabemos que no eres mejor que yo".  
El chino se volvió a él con desprecio.  
"Pero" –el otro continuó hablando, como mirando al vacío –"yo no soy el que la engaña, ni .."  
Volvió a golpearlo. Seguía en el piso y ahora, reía con mayor entusiasmo.  
El castaño se agachó y lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa.  
"Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti" –dijo el inglés en tono de burla.  
El chico, molesto, se percató del peculiar aroma inconfundible que desprendía: alcohol.  
"Estas ebrio" –dijo a la vez que lo soltaba violentamente. Se alejó de él, le vio con lástima y se marchó. Ya se había mojado así que no importaba que la lluvia le siguiera hasta su auto.  
Subió al auto y dejó al inglés ahí, en medio de la lluvia, riendo sarcásticamente, con el labio partido y bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a su prometida. Todo estaba en orden, ella le contó lo ocurrido.  
"Disculpa que te haya despertado linda".  
"Descuida no estaba dormida, ¿ocurre algo?" –preguntó adormilada del otro lado de la línea.  
"Me encontré con Hiraguizawa pavoneándose de cosas que no lograba entender, te mencionó en repetidas ocasiones".  
La chica guardó silencio.  
"¿Te hizo daño?" –preguntó.  
"No, descuida. Bebió en exceso y fue muy descortés, perdona que me haya ido sin decir nada pero no pudo soportarlo más" –respondió la amatista.  
"De acuerdo. Linda, disculpa que hayas tenido que pasar por ello pero, mi padre .."  
"Entiendo, no te preocupes" –dijo en tono suave la chica.  
"¿Quieres que te acompañe esta noche?"  
La chica rió, -"Estaré bien".  
"¿Estás segura? Por mi no hay problema, estoy cerca de tu casa y .."  
"Muchas gracias, sobreviviré" –le interrumpió.  
"Bien, que pases buenas noches entonces".  
"Tu también"  
"Oye y .."  
"¿Si?" –preguntó la chica justo cuando estaba por colgar el teléfono.  
"Te amo. Y lo sabes, ¿cierto?"  
"Por supuesto, yo también. Sino no me casaría contigo".  
Terminaron la conversación y él continuo su camino en dirección de su mansión.

{..}  
Iba a colgar el teléfono cuando escuchó que seguía hablando.  
"¿Si?" –preguntó.  
"Te amo. Y lo sabes, ¿cierto?".  
Sintió un nudo en el estómago.  
"Por supuesto, yo también. Sino no me casaría contigo" –aunque no creyera en sus propias palabras, lo dijo. Se despidió y, terminó la llamada.  
Colocó el teléfono en su lugar y regresó a la cama. Esa noche quería estar sola, tenía mucho que pensar.  
En todo lo que dijo Eriol, tenía sentido pero no estaba segura sí debía –o quería- creerlo.  
Pero más que nada, debía pensar en lo vulnerable que se sentía.  
Tenía años sin sentirse de esa forma, y la última vez había sido con .. él.  
Por más que quisiera negarlo, aquellos besos le hechizaron. Despertaron en ella sentimientos que estaba luchado por olvidar.  
Se llevó una mano a los labios, recordando aquel instante mágico. Fue mágico, pero prohibido.

Entró a la cocina y puso agua para un té. Pasaba de la medianoche y aún no conciliaba el sueño, no estaba segura de lo que la preocupaba más; la historia de Sakura y Li engañándola, que Eriol no supiera de la carta y de los maltratos de la Sra Padwick o el hecho de revivir sentimientos reprimidos por aquel beso. O quizá la importancia que le estaba dando a todo.  
El agua estaba lista. Preparó su té y se quedó en silencio unos instantes, disfrutando el aroma de la taza entre sus manos y deleitándose con el ruido de la lluvia, cómo pegaba en el techo, las ventanas y la melodía que sonaba. Ah la naturaleza, eso le ayudaría a relajarse.  
Le dio un sorbo a su té y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.  
Dos fuertes golpes la sobresaltaron. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se quedó quieta.  
'Por todos los cielos', pensó. ¿Y sí alguien quería meterse a su casa? Estaba sola e indefensa.  
Los golpes se repitieron. Intentó calmarse, parecían provenir de la puerta.  
Se acercó lentamente y se repitieron los golpeteos, esta vez acompañados de un grito.  
"¡Tomoyo!" –escuchó una voz desde afuera.  
Era alguien que la conocía, no podía simplemente ignorarle. Mucho menos con ese clima.  
Temiendo lo peor, abrió la puerta.  
Frente a ella estaba un hombre empapado de pies a cabeza, oscura cabellera y decididos ojos azules. Notó que tenía el labio y la mejilla hinchada.  
"Cielo Santo, ¿Qué te ha sucedido?" –preguntó asustada.  
Le tomó del brazo para invitarlo a pasar.  
Él la vio a los ojos y aceptó sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.  
Dieron dos pasos y se volvió a ella, cerró la puerta con fuerza y la tomó por la cintura. La atrajo a él con rapidez y la besó, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.  
Con un esfuerzo sobre natural, la chica lo empujo rápidamente para así, alejarse de su tacto.  
"¿Que estas pensando?" –Preguntó sobresaltada mientras le daba la espalda, se volvió y evitando encontrar su mirada, dijo –"es mejor que te vayas, yo.."  
Más no pudo terminar lo que decía, se percato de que el chico se acercaba a ella lentamente.  
"Eriol, debes irte" –alcanzó a pronunciar en un tono entrecortado. Una vez más intento alejarse, pero él la tomó de las manos y acorto aún más la distancia entre ellos. Acarició sus manos y las llevó hasta su pecho, colocó una sobre la otra del lado izquierdo de su pecho para así, dejarle sentir el latido de su corazón.  
Le vio a los ojos, había algo extraño en él. Notó en sus ojos, las pupilas dilatadas al mismo tiempo que en sus labios se formaba una incitante sonrisa. Sabía que eso indicaba una sola cosa: era momento de alejarse.


End file.
